Everything Started With Missions
by Dr. Punpun
Summary: This is a story in which the Fairy Tail members go, one after another, to strangely long missions. This is a story in which the characters train to become stronger secretly with the clients. This is a story rated M for somewhat bloody fights, bad language and future smutty scenes. The main pairing is GaLe and almost everyone else is paired with OC's. Warning: Spoilers. [HIATUS]
1. The Porn Author

**With the exception of the OC's, the characters and settings belong to Fairy Tail which belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Hello, guys. If there's things you don't recognize, go check my other stories. This is going to be my big fanfic. Hope y'all ****enjoy it.**

It was morning and everyone was assembled in a pub they called Guild Hall. Gajeel was eating his iron, Lily in his shoulder eating a kiwi and Levy reading one of her big books, being flushed for some unknown reason. Laxus and his team were just hanging around in their table, talking about trivial affairs that were happening in their everyday lives. Same could be said about Team Natsu, the Guild Master had told them not to cause any more fights, as it started to get expensive to repair. Cana was, unexpectedly, talking to Wendy about thing that were happening to her, to which Cana told her it was the simple process to become a woman. Mirajane and Lisanna were serving tables, while their brother was sulking, still blaming himself for what he had done to the main Fairy Tail building the citizens worked so hard to create.

This was all interrupted, though, as someone entered through the doors of the pub. That person was none other than the very one that was missing for about two months. The fifth master of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive, walked into the room, causing complete silence to fall and concentrate all the eyes to him.

"Hello, everyone. Long time no see, huh." He simply said, effectively breaking the silence and the tension. Soon after, all the Guild Members started talking at the same time, some giving high pitched voices in surprise, others just screaming out his name, and the there was one who just had break it all.

"Gildarts! FIGHT ME!" the local fire dragon said, screaming and punching his way through everyone around him, and as he got closer, his arms generated more and more fire, needless to say, Natsu had every intention to fight the older man, but the same couldn't be said about said man.

"Natsu, stop," Gildarts calmly said, as the fire dragon slayer did come to a stop, he paused completely in fact and was then divided by tiny frames, dividing Natsu into tiny hundreds of Natsus. "I'm afraid I'm not really in the mood for fighting right now, sorry."

"You better be sorry, I bet you're just scared of facing- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" The Natsus said, in screechy kind of voice, as Gildarts walked though the small "pond" of Natsus.

"Master, I have to give this to you. A man told me this was a job flier for Fairy Tail, which is now here, I guess." Gildarts handed the paper to Makarov, as he gave a quick look, seeing it was specifying for only two people and an exceed, even saying it would "preferable" for it to be Gajeel and Lily, while not saying who other person might be.

"Hey, Gajeel! This is for you," the old man called out, as he saw the tall, broody man coming to the bar, where he was currently sitting in.

"Well, let's see..." he started reading it as he murmured some of the details of the job description out loud. "Making iron swords... two more people for creativity... food and water paid for... A YEAR... ONLY 100 000 JEWELS!?WHO THE HELL SENT THIS?!" he screamed, looking at Gildarts for the answer.

"He wouldn't say. He just gave me an alias. Do you know or recognise anybody or anything called _Horohoro_?" Gildarts said and the last word, the very last word, made Gajeel's frown turn into a full blown grin.

"Gihihihi... Hahahahahaha. Ya kiddin'! Shrimp, c'mon we're goin' away for the year." Gajeel screamed, acting like a complete maniac and no one knew why. He ran to Levy, jumping above any chairs or tables that were in his way, when arriving next to Levy, he whispered, "He the one to put ya in that oh-so-funny state, gihi." Levy understood him immediately, getting up she said.

"Bye, everyone, see you in a year or so." She was excited to say the least, she had been wanting to meet the author of that stupid magazine that puts crazy dreams in her subconscious, she wanted to hit him for it, and maybe advice on how to get her crush.

The trio went, as Lily, although silent, knew from the start who the man was, Gajeel was quite the fan of his work after all.

Nobody got why. The trio of people seemed to know the man very well, but the people close to Levy had no idea who the man was or his importance to the little group, especially to the point of going on a low paying job for a year. But, surprisingly someone did have a clue of what was going on. _"So, it started with them, huh. The Gods of Ishvall are picking theie people, one by one. Jobs no one in their right mind would pick that became focus of attention with one simple expression. Wonder if Gildarts knows of this." _The one with these thoughts was none other than the local Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar.

At the end of the day, every one forgot the weird choice, they knew the group was more than capable of taking care of themselves, and this was a simple job that would have all the expenses paid for, so it's like taking a break, really. But a couple of people were pretty bummed to not being able to see their friend again, Jet and Droy. Unless they went to visit the city they were in, but that'd be unlikely, it was two days by train to get there, that is if they always catch the train on time.

* * *

That was no problem for Gajeel, though. One of the conditions in the job description said if he took it to the train station, he would, eventually, meet his client, who could take them without the dragon slayer having to worry about motion-sickness. They both sat down in a nearby bench, their bags full full of clothing, but that wasn't saying much as neither of the people particularly cared to have clothes. Instead of them, Levy's two bags were around one third filled with clothing and the other two filled with some books she "had to take". And Gajeel really only took his clothes and some snacks in case he got hungry in the trip.

Around ten minutes passed, making the last train leave, at 7:30 p.m., and someone unknowingly approached the people, that someone was about the same height as Gildarts, who stood at a full 1,88 meters. That someone was wearing a dark vest with blue patterns, with a white t-shirt, white pants and a dark bandanna which matched his vest and was pulling back his light blue hair. That someone had, in his hand, a copy of the job flier that caused this trip.

"Hello. You must be Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy, is that right?" His voice was heard, making the three mentioned turn their heads around to see the man. They looked up and down, inspecting every last detail about the man, as if they would recognize any of his clothing or body altogether. "I believe it's my turn to introduce myself. My name is Horokeu Diethel, but you must know me for my nickname Horohoro. Now, before I start explaining what you will be doing, have you got any questions to ask me?"

"Why do you write porn? Seems such a dirty job to do." The black exceed started.

"First of all, you don't write porn, you write smut. Second of all, I started it because sometimes I feel particularly aroused for some reason and there's no one I can do it with, then I got into a magazine and the whole thing started."

"Why'd we have to meet here?" The dragon slayer followed.

"I'm sorry I don't know the meaning of _'why'd'_, care to rephrase that?"

"Yer not as fun as I'd expected. Why did we have to meet here?" Gajeel grunted.

"I don't feel insulted since I don't know the meaning of _'yer'_, and question you asked I will answer when I explain the job."

"How did you know we'd recognize the nickname? You had to be confident about that key word because otherwise we wouldn't bother with the job." The small woman asked, showing some intelligence.

"Oh, you noticed that, did you? Well the reason for that is because I wanted to make sure Gajeel would bring you as partner. You see, I am very well informed, and I know anything that happens in the guild. That is, Gajeel served as a spy to your guild, anything he saw I know about it. Not because Gajeel himself is a spy but the thing he has in his shirt was." He finished talking to give everyone time to look at Gajeel's shirt, standing out of it the pattern of a snake. "You might ask yourselves what that is. Well, in a nutshell, it is a pet that can get inside you and work as a spy without your knowledge of its existence. Amazing, isn't it? For me it is, anyway. This is how I knew about the various things happening in the guild and you reading my magazines, by the way you acted the next day I could only assume you read until the end. Now if all the questions have been answered I have someone you'd like to meet. Exceeds aren't restricted to dragon slayers, and here's mine. Everyone meet Blair!" At end of his sentence, an exceed came flying from God-knows-where at full speed, abruptly stopping, but still gracefully landing on Horokeu's head. It had dark purple fur and wore a small jacket, opened allowing one to see its* belly, tight pants and a big, witch-like hat that was right now covering her eyes.

"Hello, everybody" she said, revealing a rather feminine voice as well as a slight 'purr' when saying the r's, "As Horohoro said, my name is Blair, I am not between the eggs that were sent here, I actually was between the ones that came with the whole Extalia."

"Oh, really, where are them, anyways?" Lily said, excited to finally hearing news about them.

"Well-"

"Whatever it is, you can talk about it while we're going." Horohoro stated, starting to get sick of the small talk. "Let's just go to the requested town already!"

"Yeah, how are we going to get to the town without my motion sickness?" Gajeel asked, being extremely careful not to fall to his usual language, being already sick of the fact he would have to repeat the whole sentence again if had used it.

"We're walking there." He said, as if it was the simplest thing to just walk between five towns.

"WE'LL WHAT?!" Levy screamed.

"Awesome" Gajeel said.

"So, how's everything with the other exceeds?" Lily and Blair talked in the background, not really paying attention to the stuff happening before them.

"Calm down. Here's how the mission goes. I'm sure you realized by now that the job description was wrong. What we're actually going to do is train together. Gajeel, you're a dragon slayer, and there's a dragon out there that needs to be taken care of, so you'll have to be stronger than you currently are. Levy, you're a pretty smart woman, I'm sure, given the proper stimuli, you'd be a great fighter, which will be helpful against Zeref's army. The exceeds there will take part in the training as well. You might not believe it by the way she acts, but Blair is actually pretty strong, to the point she might give someone like, well, you, Gajeel, a tough fight. How were going to train will be decided afterwards, but once we reach the next town, we're going to spend the rest of the week there in a local hotel, training. Once the week has passed, we'll move forward again. We keep that up until we finally reach the city. Once there, we'll spend there about ten months, where will be training with other groups that have been making their own training." Horohoro explained, looking at both the mages for reactions. They gave him the reaction he would expect from Fairy Tail, a grin showing their excitement to start the mission.

They went ahead. They went to the next town, and the next, and the next. They kept on walking, with stops only for training. Needless to say, they became stronger and stronger each week. By now Horohoro was acting like the big parent, not that unsurprising since he's the oldest, he was also the one that made them do the fitness and magical exercises, as they were not quite ready for a battle with him. Lily and Blair bonded to the point they had feelings for each other, though, while Lily didn't acknowledged them as anything other than friendship, the same couldn't be said about Blair, as she was openly flirting with Lily and touching his arms, even in small form when they were just as toned as a baby's. Levy and Gajeel were the ones to make almost no progress, they knew more and more about each other, but Horohoro just wanted to push their heads together and make that kiss finally happen, but for some unknown reason, they wouldn't move forward.

The month ended, and the group stood before the city that was where the real training would begin, the city named Eyrie.

* * *

*** Means I wanted to use a gender neutral, its and it ae the only ones I know, sorry to the offended**

**I planned this story to go like this. First, I'll have everyone from Fairy Tail go with someone to train. Then I'll focus on these guys, because OTP reasons, and make quick updtates at the end of the chapter.**

**And tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**BYE**


	2. The Stolen Sword

**Hello, again!**

It was lunch time, and almost everyone was gathered in the Guild eating their lunch. It was the day after the parting of Levy, Gajeel and Lily, and Laxus was wondering who'd be next, it was around this time they got the new jobs, making the more agitated members even more worked-up then usual, and he could already smell the mailman. He had arrived at the door, he opened it, and gave a bag full of letters and jobs. As Makarov took it, he went to his office in the back and separated the complaints from the jobs. It took him about thirty minutes and when he arrived he had two job fliers in his hand. _"So, two groups of people, is that it?" _Laxus thought, curious about who would they be.

"Now, attention everyone!" Master said, but it didn't help much, as everybody kept talking and drinking, "HEY!" now that did it, his scream was enough to shut everyone up. "Now, in my hand I have requests of upmost importance for they are both from members of the Ten Wizard Saints: Cana, Wendy and Carla you will have to go help with a graveyard-"

"WHAT?! Oh nooo..." Wendy said, terrified over the thought of going to a graveyard. Seeing this, Cana went to her and tried to comfort the little girl.

"Try not worry too much, my child, he asked specifically for you two. This is a job with Faust, he has the rank of Seventh. I am sorry for the incovenience, but it will take a year to do it, you must take this paper for him to be sure of it that it was you, I'm guessing for safety reasons." He handed the paper to Cana, as she was still comforting Wendy, very uneasy with the thought of a graveyard. "Erza! You'll be doing a mission with Kagura and Mermaid's Heel's master, the holder of the rank of Eighth, Mayuri Makise, she was requested by higher ranks to take two mages of choice and go to the mountains and take care of an infestation of monsters that have been terrorizing the city. Since you and Kagura are swordsmen, she thought it'd be more appropriate. You have the map to their guild here." He said, as he handed the flier to them.

"Thank you, Master. I'll go immediatly" She said, inadvertently taking the flier with them. This course of action did not go unnoticed by Laxus, who has been paying a lot of attention, not to his grandfather, but to everyone's reactions. _"Damn, they are clever. Everyone cringed at the thought of a graveyard, nobody noticed the similarities between their jobs and Gajeel's. Erza's didn't specify how long it'd take, but it's a whole mountain, it's bound to take a while, maybe even a year, and the graveyard thing kept everyone distracted to the length, which was also a year. Not even Lucy, who should be between the smartest of the guild, noticed it."_

* * *

Erza was on her way to the train station, carrying her oversized luggage, as she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She saw a familiar sword on the floor. _"What?! Is this...? It is! This sword. It belongs to Kagura. The dark wrapping, the covered hilt. This is Archenemy. What's it doing here? Has something happened to Kagura?!"_

She looked around frantically, looking for anyone even slightly familiar. Since she couldn't find anyone there, she ran and entered the train staion. She looked, trying to find anyone that could help with her search, but that was when she felt a sudden drop in her magic, and she fell on the floor, unconscious, being then recollected by a strange passerby, he was covered in dark clothing, covering his body and even his body form. He also took the fallen sword, having done its porpose of making Erza's guard drop momentaneously.

This man took her to a strange building in an alley, far away from anyone who might recognize him. He put Erza in a jail, with Kagura, and an unfamiliar woman as well. All of them had passed out, though this would not be for long. They were too strong to remain like that for a lot of time. And he wasn't that strong himself so he had to be prepared.

The women were right now locked in a jail covered with chains that would block magic. If he was lucky, this would be enough to stop the tree of them to move to much, so when they wake up, week as they will be, stranded, he would get around one minute before he had to take all their magic again. The mysterious man was still a begginer in Magic Cancelation, only being able to take the amount corresponding to half his own magical power. The sudden shock was enough to take away their consciousness, but not enough to do it for more than an hour, maybe less. That'd be his time limit, even if he could take their magic again, they would wake up not that late afterwards, they might not even pass out at all.

He quickly took Archenemy from his current place on his waist. Taking out its bandages, he removed the sword from its hilt. It was a fine blade. Really one of the best blades he's seen, he was almost pained to do this. He put the sword the window and watched as that place was soon completely full of small 'papermen', then, as those left the place, so has the sword. It'd now be taken to the headquarters. The easy part of his job was done, now to the hard part.

There was something else that would put him and his team in danger, Erza's Nakagami Armor. To take it out of her, without having to deal with a awaken Erza, he had connect himself using his primary magic, Archive, then he would force-transport the said armor to the real world. This, of course, had many risks, by connecting himself with Erza, he might disturb her enough to wake her up, which would not go well; this could happen again if he successfully materializes the armor. To prevent this, he has to do a thorough job connecting himself with her brain, as a small wrong stimulus wakes her up, and to do it like that takes him a very long time, he might finish this just as the first one would wake up.

With this in mind, he put his hands to work. He summoned the various screens and keybords to activate his archive. Then, he started doing things as if he was about to install something in her mind. Usually, this is to put maps and timers into people's heads, but right now what he was installing was a sequence of letters and numbers that might be able to give him access to the place where she has her equipment. With this process, though, he had to keep opening and closing all the doors in her mind, keep entering a special code to give him access to new paths, the problem was the fact that he was doing this in the dark, every mind was different, and even though he had trained with other people, this only gave him a thin string of clues. Everything else he had to figure out himself. Only this time he didn't have that much time, and this process alon would take away half of his time.

But he, evetually, did it, he entered Erza's pocket universe where everything he could want was there.

Now, in his screen there was a bunch of different weapons and armors floating around in a white, shining space. He selected the desired one. Now, he had to write the code to install the programme that would allow him to teleport that armor. Then he would have to convert the armor into a series of numbers and letters. This process proved to be harder then what he'd thought, and, by now, he realized that if he did finish it before the women woke up, it'd be by a hairsbreadth. But he knew he could do it, he trained this beforehand and he did it, a few times even. Although, there was another thing, usually he'd teleport something to be next to him, but now he had to do it to a place further away, to his master's office. The thought of killing the woman crossed his mind, but he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind, he knew that if any harm, be it mental or physical done to the woman would just wake her up and destroy everything he had done.

Five minutes left and he had finished doing the code, now he had to select it, put it on the transportation software and enter the wanted coordinates. That's when he heard groans. Panic started to flare in his chest and he couldn't write faster by now. But as the woman opened her eyes, he pressed enter, finishing the job before she attacked, now all he had to do was keep himself alive until the download was complete.

"Hm, where am I?" it was the strange, unnamed woman who talked, as she looked around in her groggy state. "Huh, chains, a prison. I see, you trapped me, and my assistants as well. According to the clock in the wall, I've been here for around an hour, well, less. My magical power is weakened, though. Ohh, I get it, so you take away some of my magic and the sudden change caused me to pass out and gave you time to imprison me. Is that it? Of course it is, say, then, what's your name?"

"Why do you care?" he retorted.

"I thought you'd want some time to make that thing load. If you don't want to tell me, I won't force you. But know this," she said suddenly looking in his eyes from across the room, "I'm getting bored, and you wouldn't like when I'm bored." She said, showing a bored expression with a slight, almost non-existent grin.

"I'm called Shou Tucker" he said, looking at her, nervous about the download, even if it was halfway through.

"Hello Shou, I am Mayuri Makise. I'll be your killer today." She said, without fliching, looking at him with soulless eyes.

"What? That's preposterous. You are between the nice ones. How do you think the people above you would feel if they knew one of the Ten Wizard Saints killed someone. Your rank would be taken away from you" Shou said, almost laughing actually, showing that he was confident that he would live to finish the download.

"I'm afraid you did a terrible mistake, though. You confused me for someone else. You know that I'm from the Ten Wizard Saints, but you're confusing me with the big names like Makarov and Jura, the goody two-shoes that would never kill anyone. What makes you think I'm someone like that as well?" Mayuri argumented.

"The fact that it doesn't matter either way." he grinned "The download is COMPLETE, my job is done and even if you kill me, I've done my job." he was almost laughing like a maniac until...

"Alright, I've grown bored of you." She breathed in. Then, she foccused on Erza and breathed out, and a small snake-like pattern left her lips, then, roaming aroung her body, it reached the floor. After that, as sudden as lightning, it grew and bit the man. What was left was a simple pair of legs and hands, which then formed a huge puddle of blood, as it was coming out of these severed limbs. The snake then bit turned to the jail Mayuri was in, and quickly released her from her chains. Now released, she pat the snake, making go back to its 2D form, crawling up her arm. She then went to wash her face in the bathroom in the next room.

Soon after, the other women woke up.

"What happened?" Kagura started. "What's up with these chains?" She continued, almost speaking Erza's thoughts. "Where are we?", she looked to the sides, only seeing Erza to her left and a bunch of broken chains. "Wait... MASTER, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The said person revealed herself, as she left the bathroom. "Calm down, sleepyheads. We seem to have been ambushed. Tell me, do you feel any different? Anything?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so. Could you release us, though?" Erza replied.

"Can you not release yourselves?" Mayuri replied, curious if they were still lacking in magic.

"Oh, uh no, these chains are blocking our magic" Erza replied. This made Mayuri frown, but she soon shrugged and made swirly motions with her hands, creating to small marble-like balls made of aur. She then threw them at her, cutting and destrying the chains.

"So you're both perfectly fine, isn't that right? Then what could he be possibly doing to us." Mayuri thought that maybe he had changed something in the fighting abilitys, but that wasn't it. She walked around the room thinking of things that could be _"downloaded"_, until she stumbled on something, it was a sword's hilt. She picked it up, only to then drop it in shock. "Archenemy... ERZA, are you missing any weapon or armor?!" she screamed.

"Huh, let me see... Wait... MY NAKAGAMI ARMOR'S GONE!" Erza screamed, terrified over the loss of her strongest armor.

"And that hilt, it's from Archenemy, isn't it?" Kagura asked, a mix of anger and confusion in her features.

"I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry, but it seems someone took our consciousness and then your weapons." Mayuri said.

"I can't believe this. Where is he?! I'll make him pay for what he did!" Erza said, quite angry at having her armor taken away from her.

"He's dead. I killed him." Mayuri said, emotionless.

" You killed... HOW COULD YOU!? YOU JUST TOOK ANOTHER PERSON'S LIFE. WHO-"

"Erza, please. I know you're against killing, but this time you must understand. We were stranded and our best weapons were taken away from us. Who knows what he did to them or what chain of events he caused, and chances are he would end up killing another if he didn't die himself. At least try to ignore this." Kagura defended her master's actions.

"I just do not agree with killing, but did you at least find anything about him, like who he worked for or anything alike?" Erza asked, slightly disappointed in her friend's line of thought, but willing to let it go for the time being.

"He believed strongly that I wouldn't kill him, meaning he was naive and thought of only two sides: the good guys and the bad guys. If he saw me in the good guys, hence the thought of his death being against my principles, that means he himself was between the bad guys. You might not know of this, but Zeref as started to make an army, collecting dark mages from all over, and this guy was between them, I'm sure of it. But that also means, your greates weapons are now in the enemie's hands. This is also the real reason I asked to go to the mountains with you both, as I told Kagura before this whole thing happened, is to train both of you and make you better warriors or mages to fight the dark army. Your strongest weapon has been taken away but maybe there's a replacement. Let me think." She closed her eyes, foccusing on what would be a good weapon for them, until it hit her. "That's it! If you come with me, I can teach you a way to have something that can easily rival those weapons, what do you say?" Mayuri said, looking primarily at Erza, as she would be the one that might oppose to it the most.

"I say fine. But what would be this thing you'll be teaching us?" Erza said.

Mayuri nodded, and asked both of them to come with her by doing a simple hand gesture. They reached the outside, and started going to the train station again. They walked in silence, went to their train in silence, and reached the requested mountain in silence. Only when she was sure that no one would be listening, she said, "Soul Weapon Magic", a phrase that left both women curious and wanting for more information. "This is also known as the Weaponsmith Magic, for you see, it is something that allows you to forge a sword that will mirror your own soul. If you choose the way of the warriour, you will have a sword that can change itself to resemble more and more you soul; choose the way of the angel, and you will have a new magic that will change according to the light side of your soul; or choose the way of the demon, and you will have a sword that can, eventually, release the darkness of your soul. Now the question is, which one of these do you want to become: an angel, a warrior or a demon?"

"A WARRIOR!" the brave girls said in unison, as they knew theirselves well enough to realize the best way to be true to themselves would be to become a swordsman.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter two, tell me what you're thinking, and also these chapters should come twice a week, this I promise, even if I have to do it in two days, I will bring you two chapters. Oh, and on the next one we'll have Wendy and Cana in a graveyard, bound to get spooky.**


	3. The Confused Drunk

**Welcome back!**

Wendy and Cana were on their way to the graveyard in which they had to help Johann Faust, the seventh strongest mage between the Ten Wizard Saints. Currently, they were on the train that would lead to the city they would work on, talking about their mission.

"So, are you still nervous about being in a cemetery?" Cana started, trying to make small talk and get the little woman more comfortable.

"N-no. Why would I be nervous?" she said, nervously, giving all she had so as to not stutter too much.

"Come on, woman. Pull yourself together. You've faced stuff much scarier than that." Her loyal exceed said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, she's right. Wendy, you're a goddamn woman of Fairy Tail. This is just to help some guy, it doesn't matter where or how. So, we're gonna do it and make him proud of the Fairy Tail mages!" Cana said, confident she had been able to pull Wendy together for her job. And that she did, as Wendy looked at her friends with eyes that before showed insecurity and fright and now only showed determination and bravery, though maybe with a glint of anxiety and self-doubt.

After a while, the women arrived to the graveyard where they would meet the client. But the man was nowhere in sight, so, they left the place and decided to explore the city. Both silently agreed that the furthest away from the dirty, creepy place.

As they walked around, Cana saw someone familiar, but only his back, meaning she couldn't tell who exactly the man was. To answer this question, curious as she was, she went after him, unintetionally leaving behind her small friend and her exceed who were mesmerized at the various attractions and shops the city had to offer.

As she followed him, she began to see by the signs here and there that he would be going to a local pub. _"Shoud I really follow him to the pub? I will drink there and I'm in a mission with someone important and all that... Ah fuck it! The guy will see me drink eventually" _With that in mind, she went and followed the guy to a bar. As she went in the said bar, she saw a little room that was before the actual store where the coats were stored. Here she saw the coat she had been following all this time, she remebered it since it was quite the unusual coat. It was deep blue leather jacket, making it easy to notice between all the other people. She entered the bar and who did she see. Well it was still only his back, but she could clearly see the big Quatro Cerberus tattoo, meaning it could only be Bacchus Groh. _"Crap! Maybe if I go now, he won't notice me."_

"Oi! Cana, I didn't your sweet ass was in this city. Come on, sit. Let's drink and when I win, maybe we could go behind this joint and fuck!" He said with a grin plastered on his face. Every time these two would meet, a drinking competition would start and the winner was always the same, and Cana would always drink until she passed out, giving the man some way of making her utterly humiliated, like, whenever there were only familiar people around, he would grope her and take off her bra.

"Oh, no thank you. I kinda have to do a mission right now, so I shoudn't drink." She said, sweating like hell, hoping the man would buy it. It was true though, she shouldn't pass out drunk in a middle of a bar and leave it to Wendy and Carla to find her,_"I might not even be here, I remember waking up in his place once. This guy took me there, just so I could have a place to stay, but as soon as I woke up, I was out of his appartment grabing my own clothes. God, this man's an ass."_

"Oh, come on. Don't pussy out like that. I'm on a mission too and I'm willing to drink. So, let's just have that fucking drinking competition and take the piss out on our clients. What do ya say?" Bacchus said, looking at her with his eyes wide open.

"I told you already, I can't drink. My client is a very important one and I have to make him proud of Fairy Tail." Cana said, looking fiercely at him, although a bit creeped out at the way his red eyes were just so wide.

"You're just being a pussy-fuck. Why the fuck can't ya drink? Is your daddy around, is that it?"

"No, he isn't, but what do you want me to say, I just really can't drink." Cana said, thinking_ "Fucking shit! Can't this guy take a hint?!"_

"Now, now. If I may intervene," the young bartender said, speaking to the couple, "I think you two should just do it, and then, I'll make sure to personally take care of whoever loses, as well as explain thoroughly to the respective client what happened to you. If, even with this, one of you doesn't agree with these conditions, then I'll forbid the competition and end this discussion. I'll also be the one deciding when the competition ends, as I can clearly see when one has had too much alcohol in their bodies."

_"Now with this I can work with" _Happy with the new set conditions, Cana agreed, since the worst part of losing wouldn't happen and she wouldn't even pass out. She had to give it to the bartender, really.

And, so, the competition started.

And, half an hour later, the competition ended.

The loser was Cana, as she was the first one to not being able to talk or walk properly, the bartender's first sign when someone has had enough to drink.

"Oh, c'mon! Let's keep this motherfucker up. Why can't she just drink until she passes out, hehe" Bacchus drunkenly said, his wicked side flaring. He realized he liked to watch Cana pass out drunk, he liked having to carry her to wherever it'd be and he liked to strip her and see those goddess-like breasts. He liked how peaceful she seemed with her pink face from drinking too much, he liked to see how her chest grew and fell as she breathed in and out in rhythmic manner, he liked to hear to the light snores that escaped her.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that. You have won, fair and square, now if you could pay the 11500 jewels for the vodka and leave, that'd be great, unless you want to buy even more" the bartender looked at him, his expressions showed that he couldn't be more bored than what he already was. His grey-blue eyes were set on the other man, inspecting every part of his body, as if the man was about to do something that would compromise the peace in the current location.

"Fine, here you have your fucking money. I'm going!"

"You don't have to yell, nobody cares." he deadpanned.

"Ohh, a cheeky bartender, is that it? Why don't ya drink with me, see how you go?" Bacchus grinned, expecting to wipe the floor with this guy.

"Is drinking the only thing you can do?" the bartender asked back, making the drunken Cana to laugh at the other man, not with ill intent though, since she was pretty hammered.

"O-oi! What the fuck, you can't treat me like this!" Bacchus was starting to get pretty pissed, more so because even Cana laughed at his face and it hurt a bit.

"I can, actually. You already payed, until you buy something else, I don't have any obligation to respect you" he responded again, already seeing that this fight might involve more than just words.

"DAAYUM" Cana hollored, loving this little exchange, even though to not so drunk costumers this was nothing. To them, this was just the bartender making fun of someone, he does this to every men that's full of themselves when they come and talk to him.

"Oi, dude, not cool! Where's your boss? I want to talk to him about the employees' behaviour" Bacchus was not liking the way this bartender was treating him after he payed a bunch of money.

"I don't think you and I speak the same language, wait just a minute... DUDE, what the flying fuck? Ya wanna talk to my boss, when yer fucking hammered. Are you stupid as fuck or you think he's really going to listen to ya?" the bartender screamed, trying to get the client away from this already, he was getting pretty tired of doing this.

"Alright that's it. You and me, in the back right now!"

"Is that a weird way of saying you want to have sex with me, because I'm not really into you" the suited man said, making the drunk woman next to him laugh again. This caused Bacchus to be even more angry at him and punched the table with the drinks and the glasses, breaking the wood on top but not doing any big damage to it. "Now, now, if you're getting this worked up, I think I have to take you outside, isn't that right?" he started to grow excited and wanted to escape this boring old job. These bar fights were the only way for him, though, and when he saw one coming he would not stop it.

Bacchus turned around and stomped his foot on the ground, breaking everything in a three meter radius, then, turning around to look at the bartender in the eyes, he did the "come on" gesture with his hands. The bartender complied, leaving the bar he had been in, and got close to the other man. "Before this goes any further I think we should introduce ourselves. From what I heard while you and the other woman were drinking, your name is Bacchus Groh. My name is Sanji Hao, nice to meet you, well, not really, but whatever. Now that that's out of the way, be ready to pay all the damage this fight will do."

Now that he was standing in front of Bacchus, Cana saw what the man was like. He was fairly muscular, like Bacchus himself, actually. He had blonde hair which covered his right eye and he had a goatie, which in her opinion looked really hot on him.

* * *

"So, this is where you smell your partner?" a strange tall and slim man asked a small blue-haired woman who beared the Fairy Tail mark on her right shoulder and had a cat-like creature on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure though I also smell a strong scent of alcohol, so she's probably drunk by now. Sorry for not being together when we would meet you, she normally can control herself on these important missions, don't know why she couldn't now, but I do smell the scent of a very drunken man as well, so they must have had or are having a drinking competition." She finished, hoping her client wouldn't be too dissapointed in her and her friend.

"That's okay, don't worry. I know the bartender in this place, he's a real gentleman, so she must be fine. Besides, if she's Cana Alberona then she should be able to handle herself even when drunk, so you don't have to worry that much, Wendy." The man said, and then walked in to the bar. What they saw was surprising to say the least: The unharmed, young, blonde bartender named Sanji was stepping on the head of the clearly drunk Quatro Cerberus' S-Class Bacchus.

Bacchus could only groan as he was in such an embarrassing position in front of a woman he cared for and could call friend. Said woman had completely lost her alcoholic state, having sobered up, and was right now staring in awe at what enrolled in front of her eyes. An S-Class in its max power had lost to Sanji, a simple bartender, well, now not so simple.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for you all to have seen this. Do please progress your evening." Sanji yelled at everyone in the pub, treating this development of events as nothing more than a usual routine.

"Huh, what just happened?" Cana asked to anyone in particular, she looked at the man in the ground, then to the man standing without so much as a scratch. Then she saw her partner Wendy with a strange man. "Wendy, heal him! He's in pain." She screamed across the room, pulling a disturbed mage out of her stance and go to the fallen man's aid.

"Now, now. This is strange. Can I talk to you?" Cana went to the strange man calling her. "I'm Faust, the one who will be with you for the next year. I need your opinion with something: I, initially, thought of having Bacchus work with you, as both of you seem to get along well, but it seems Sanji is much stronger than him, which will be helpful for the mission you'll be doing. Now tell me, should I send Bacchus away or having him around will prove to be a better choice in the long-term?" Faust asked the woman, who clearly thought hard at the suggestion. Sanji was much stronger and Bacchus was a bit of an ass, but would that be enough reason to send him away like that. She didn't know, and that's what she told her client. "Hmm, I see. Well, then my choice is done. The only reason not to do this would have to come fom someone who knows him best, a.k.a. you, but not even you know, ergo, it's logical to send him away and have Sanji take his place. Thank you, Cana." He said, as went to the bartender and told him about the new job, which made him grin at Cana, who was caught staring at the exchange and couldn't seem to get her mind back on track. She couldn't think of any reason not to fire one of his friends and she comes from a Guild who strongly believes in the power of friendship. Did she think ill of Bacchus? Did she not consider of him as a friend, just another person she knows?

She was confused at all the questions around her head, she didn't notice Wendy's frown at her as she had heard the whole conversation. As well as the man she was healing, he felt, although he himself did not know why, heartbroken and betrayed. With the girl on top of him healing his wounds, he was soon good enough to walk towards the door, passing besides Cana and left the pub. He went to his hotel and packed everything, going then to the train to go back to his guild.

That night, Sanji and Cana heard what they would be doing the year. Training to go against Zeref's army, something they didn't mind at all, really. So they did started it. They would start the training the next morning.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**Also, the reason I might have made Bacchus a little OOC is because I don't like him, at all. He annoys me, making it impossible to allow him to go with someone like Cana, even though they might seem very similar.**

**I might take long until I post the next chapter since I will be very busy this week.**


	4. The Striper's Goodbye

**Good day to you.**

* * *

It was an early Wednesday morning in the middle of the month when one could spot Gray walking around the city. He couldn't sleep the night before, so he got up too early to go to the Guild Headquarters. The reason for his lack of sleep was within his dreams. He kept dreaming about Deliora and his family. That encounter with his dead parent really opened some of his memories. _"Deliora destroyed my village, killing my parents in the process tonight again. And again I was helpless to stop him. By now, I should be aware of my strength even in my dreams, I have devil slayer powers for fuck's sake. Why can't I take down that shitty demon?! I faced and beat a lot stronger in the Tartarus incident and yet I'm still a weak child in my dreams. What could possibly causing the self-doubt that makes me unable to fight back the crappy demon?!"_ he thought, as he, unwillingly, entered the forest in the borders of Magnolia. Just as well, because now nobody would notice this. "Grrr, WHY THE FUCK AM I NOT STRONG ENOUGH?!" he screamed as he punched and froze one of the trees.

"Now, now. The forest has no blame for your self-doubt" A strange, feminine voice came from an unknown place.

"What the fuck?! Where are you? WHO are you?" Gray was clearly not in the mood for stupid riddles, but he sure as hell was in the mood for a good fight. He quickly stood in his fighting pose, inadvertently taking of his shirt.

"Why do you ice mages feel the need to strip? I never got it. And worry not about even trying to fight me. I'm not engaging in a battle so soon in the morning, who knows who might come to see. I'm just here talking to you, nothing else." The strange voice talked again, it made Gray feel uncomfortable as he could not tell where the voice was coming. He knew it was from the forest, but the fact that he could not at least get an idea of where she could be frightened him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You claim to be someone not strong enough for something so simple as to control your own dreams. You seem to be somewhat bright and strong enough to defeat your fair share of opponents, but you can't dominate your subconscious. It shows your weak personality, something you try to hide by having everyone believe you're strong but broody. And you fooled eveyone but your problem still remains. How do you intend to fix it?"

"How should I know?"

"C'mon, you should at least have an idea. What do you think can help you? Who do you think will?"

"Are trying to tell me something? Because you should just fucking say it before I go."

"I think you're confused. I don't care about your state and you can leave this forest whenever you want. All I'm doing is talking to someone who definitely got some problems. If you think that's none of my business, go." And with that Gray left the area, the stupid riddles had been enough for his short-tempered personality, even more so these days.

As he went, he decided to go back to his apartment before going to the guild to relax there for a bit.

Once he arrived, he looked at a mirror close to his door, where he could see he had not his shirt on. _"Damn. I forgot it at the forest" _he thought, but that missing piece of clothing triggered all the memories from the place the shirt was. That's when he realized something: how in the hell did the woman know so much about his nightmares? As he thought and thought, the more creeped out he was; he already had a stalker that's following him anywhere, was that woman another obsessed fangirl that could hide much better. The more time passed, the more he worried about having something in his room that could be used as a spying device. He couldn't take it anymore, so he quickly put on another shirt and went back to the forest he had run from.

* * *

"OI! WHERE ARE YOU?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DREAMS?!" Gray screamed, back to the woods he had been two hours ago. Nobody answered the question he asked, even though he screamed at the top of his lungs. "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME NOW", still nothing. Deciding on what to do, he went deeper in the forest, or rather, he ran.

He ran, screaming from time to time to try and catch the strange voice again, but such a thing wasn't happening nor it seemed like it was going to happen any time soon. He started to slow down to the point he came to a stop, he was in the middle of the forest and realized he might be lost. "Well, isn't that just the most fucking amazing thing ever?" he talked to himself quietly, as he looked around, not recognizing any of the trees or the path he had taken. Since the forest was covered in grass, his footsteps were no longer recognisable. It could be argued that he had absolutely no way to simply go back to the city, he had to look around some more and with that he decided to just go forward. He had to reach somewhere, right?

As he started walking again, he took in the place he was in. Inspecting the trees around him, he saw what would seem like cuts done by a sword. He saw a pattern with the cuts, or rather he saw some trees with cuts as deep and others without, so, thinking he would reach someone he could ask directions to, he followed the cut trees.

Growingly curious, he sped up his pace, wanting to reach who did this and why would anyone do it. He was soon running, and started to hear something. It sounded like someone was running as well. At full speed with heavy and loud footsteps.

That was when before him stopped a swordsman wearing a white vest and a long white scarf that covered his mouth. He had blue hair, a star-like scar in his shoulder and his wide-open eyes were blue-green. He was also around twelve.

"Why are you following us?" he said, he had a high-pitched voice, as pre-teens normally have.

"I was following the cut trees. Were you the one to do this?"

"Hm, no I wasn't. It must have been my mother" he mumbled as he went to one of the trees and started to feel the cut made to it. "Yes, it was definitely my mom."

"Well, can I talk to her? I'm kinda lost out here."

"I'm not sure she would be of much help. She isn't very considerate for other people. I'll try anyways" he went off to his parent, leaving Gray alone to think about the events that just happened. _"Who the fuck is that kid? Why does he have a sword in his waistband?"_

"Hello, again" the voice he was looking for and caused his current lost state was heard again.

"Where are you?" Gray said, surprisingly calm.

"Does it really matter?" Gray gritted his teeth. Yes it did matter. He was right now lost because of that woman, who had information about his dreams, something he had never revealed to anyone. Now he wanted to be face-to-face when that woman told him how it happened.

"Yes, it does matter for the conversation we're gonna have." Gray said to the woods, and started to look around if anyone would come out.

A woman did come out. She was a slim, blonde-haired woman with snake pattern tattoos crawling up her arms. Her hair was done in a braid down in front of her body, going in front of her breasts, who weren't nearly as big as most of the women in Fairy Tail being about the size of a B-cup. As she get closer to Gray, he saw how tall she was, being around 1,80 m in height.

"I don't know if you have ever learned manners, but it is not nice to stare so bluntly like that. As well as going to the forest screaming about trivial things, collecting unwanted attention from bystanders. Finally, it's pure stupidity to go to a forest without so much as a map of the area, which resulted in your current situation. Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me? Do it politely and I'll answer, do it rudely and you'll be ignored."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Manners! You're the one who has been spying me! How else would you know about my nightmares?!" Gray practically screamed, to which the woman just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"The swear words are rude. If you want me to give you information, you must have manners, therefore swearing or even screaming is unacceptable. I'll give you another chance, but if needed a third chance for me to give you the answers you want, then you will be leaving this forest without anything and if you dare following us or attack us in any way it will be seen as a act of aggression, to which you will be punished. Do you understand these conditions?" the woman said, which Gray gulp, restless with the mention of punishment, whatever it might be, it could not be pretty.

"Sure, before we continue, what is your name?" Gray was clearly nervous, the woman before him seemed to have spies and who knows who else she is spying on.

"My name is Medusa Diethel and that is my son, Kuroshi Diethel, but he prefers to be called Black Star. You don't need to introduce yourself, as I already know many things about you already, perhaps too many for your liking." Medusa grinned, knowing the man in front of her was already restless, and would get even more now. Not that she was avoiding his questions; she just wanted to know what the guy would do in a case like this.

"Maybe you do. And what I wanted to know was if you could tell me how you gathered thins information. "

"I gathered this information through various spies. They are spread throughout your guild, they are between the people you call nakama. The best one to gather information about you and your dreams would be that blue-haired woman who keeps watching your every move. I think her name is Juvia or something."

With that, Gray couldn't help himself. The second after the woman mentioned that name, referring her as a spy, made him jump and started to prepare his magic for an attack. He couldn't get close enough, though, as Black Star, who had been quiet all this time while observing the other mage, stepped in front of him, drew out his sword and started a slashing movement. Fortunately, with Gray's great reflexes, he could stop and take a step back, narrowly escaping being cut down by the kid. But he did feel something, something crawling up his leg and restraining his movements, and, suddenly he was flying back to the place he had been. He was flying back right to the tip of the black sword at a tremendous speed and nothing could stop him. He was about to be pierced by a kid.

"STOP!" a scared voice came in, as an impressive amount of water came and threw the kid to the ground. Gray, still having something pulling his leg to the sword, followed the boy, now with more time to prepare, he used his Ice Devil Slayer magic and chanted "Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword", making an ice sword that went just in time to face Black Star's.

"Now, now" Medusa was heard again, now clapping her hands, stopping both Black Star and Gray, while she observed the puddle of water recently formed. "Glad to see you finally came from your hiding place, Juvia," she said, as the puddle went up and transformed into a woman's body, which then transfomed into the body of the Fairy Tail mage.

"Did you know Juvia was around?" Juvia asked, and Gray looked at the women in front of him, thinking about what would happen next.

"I told you, didn't I? You are one of my spies, of course I'd know where you are at all times."

"What do you mean when you say 'Juvia is one of your spies'?" Juvia said, her face still, showing no emotion in an attempt to hide her fear for the grinning woman.

"Yeah, how can Juvia be a spy?! She spends most of her time following me!" Gray screamed, even though he wasn't more than 5 meters from them.

"Gray, it is not nice to interrupt other people's talk, so be quiet and let me talk." Medusa said, "Now, Juvia, it is true that you yourself are nothing more than a water mage from Fairy Tail and once an S-Class from Phantom Lord, so you can say that you aren't a spy. But you have something residing inside of you that is in fact a spy. A snake is within your body, it hears and sees everything you do, and you can't notice it since it's not a 3D creature, but you may ask 'What about when I'm in water form?', to which I can answer that the snake hides it self underground, just as it did now." She said, calming down Juvia from her tense state.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You're telling me you have been spying her personal life like that. That's breaking the law, you're disrespecting her privacy! How can you preach about having manners when you go and do something like that?!" Gray, however, got even more pissed at the woman, if that was possible.

"Oh my god, do you never shut up?! Seriously, I can't believe I have to work with you for a year" Black Star said, revealing an unknown piece of information.

"Wait, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NOW?!" Gray screamed again, much to Black Star's annoyance.

"For heaven's sake, Black Star, you almost never say a word and this is what you say, c'mon you're better than that." Medusa reprehended, making her son mutter an apology, "But anyways, now that you're all gathered here, might as well say everything. You see, the reason I am in Magnolia is to recruit you two and train you. I'll explain it to you more thoroughly on the way to the place we'll be training at. So tell me what are your thoughts on going with us to a place very close to a certain city, without knowledge of the cause, for a year? I can promise you you'll come back to this city much stronger, more experienced and maybe a little more closer."

"Like hell I will" Gray responded almost immediately, much to Juvia's disappointment, as Medusa had her by the thought of growing close to her crush. "I don't know you from anywhere, you came telling me I had a weak mind, you obviously have no respect for other people's privacy and I can't even think of reasons you might have to do all this. Oh and you seem to be manipulative as hell, seeing as you said everything we might want to convince us."

"Not bad. The reasons you have are perfectly reasonable but may I counter with this; You'll be training yourself to be stronger than your Ice-Make partner in Lamia Scale-"

"I'll do it" Gray interrupted, thinking of how he could show off his soon-to-be new found strength in Lyon's stupid face.

As Juvia was in it from the beggining, they agreed in meeting there again once they had everything they would want. The couple of mages went to their respective appartments, but not before Gray cleared up why Juvia was following him to the forest, which seemed to be because, on her way to the guild, Juvia heard that scream Gray did before getting lost and decided to follow him as what she usually does.

They also agreed it'd be best if they only told the Master what would be happening and, since they themselves didn't know the reason why, they just told him they would train together. The old man surprisingly agreed with that without further questioning. Juvia came back an hour later to the sight of eveybody there already, and they went off to the designated place.

* * *

**Sorry about this taking so long, I've been very busy these days, had two tests and a paperwork to do, soo, you do the math.**


	5. The Zweite Meeting

**How are you all doing today?**

**You might need to read "Everything Started With A One-Night-Case" to fully understand this story**

* * *

It was the afternoon after Gray and Juvia left, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lucy, as she started to notice that, slowly, all her friends would go away. When she asked the Master where they were, he answered they went somewhere to train. Of course, this explanation did not please Lucy in the slightest, as she still didn't where they were or when they would come back, but Makarov only knew so much about their current situation, making Lucy leave, frowning over the loss of another of her dear friend, but at least she still had Mira and Natsu, she couldn't complain.

That was until, about two hours later, a new job flier arrived, a flier Gildarts took to the Master, who was currently on the counter. Usually, the jobs came on a certain day of the week, but sometimes jobs with extreme urgency could come like this one did.

Master read the paper and said "Laxus, there's another job for you from that singer. Apparently, now she wants you to bring both your team and another team with exactly three members. It says here she will be going on tour over the country, and that you'll be lucky if you're back in a year. But you have all the expenses paid for and the job pays 350 000 jewels when it's over, which means, if you do take this job and divide the reward with everyone evenly you'll get 50 000 jewels. Will you take this or shall I throw this away? Oh, it also says here it's important to mention their tour's name is Zweite, or however they pronounce it."

_"So it is my turn then, but why do they need two teams with three members, who do they want me to take? Natsu and Lucy are alone now so it can't be them, the team Shadow Gear is also incomplete, that doesn't leave any team of three members that is complete, unless they count Happy as a member of their team, but they didn't seem like the kind of per-"_ His line of thought was interrupted when he saw Mira come to him and poked his shoulder. "Hum, what do you want?"

"Now Laxus, there's no need to be rude. I just wanted to ask you if we, me, Elfman and Lisanna, could come with you to the mission. We haven't been together as a family longer than one would expect and I thought this might be the way to do it, a tour around the country seems perfect." Mira said, with pleading eyes. Her little family hasn't been the same since the Tartarus Accident, mostly because Elfman hasn't trusted himself aroud them lately, he blamed himself for letting them capture Lisanna.

"Do the others agree?"

"I'll make them agree."

"Fine, I guess I could go on this mission, but it is a year you're going to spend away from this place, you realize that, don't you?"

"I don't think this place will last that long." Her head turned to see eveyone currently in the pub, her sad eyes were reminescing the last time all the guildmates were together. "I don't know if you noticed this, but all of the teams are being broken up, bit by bit. Everyone is getting separated from their friends as they went to very long missions, and I feel like, if I don't go now, the same thing will happen to me, that's why I want to go with you, who can take the most members to these missions." She answered, still looking back at the tables with her friends.

"I see, well if you can convince your siblings, I'll tell Gramps we'll take the mission." He left Mira with her thoughts, as she went back on the talk she had after seeing the Guild in ruins, _"This might be the end of an era, he said, and he might be right"._

Later, Laxus told Mira he had told his grandparent about the mission and they planned to meet again in the train station at the end of the afternoon, so they could still arrive to the designated city in the same day.

* * *

When they arrived to the town, the sun had set and gave the moon its place in the sky. The group of seven walked to the hotel Laxus had read about in the job description and then, leaving the rest behind, he went in alone, though still limping a bit from the train ride, just to make sure the singer would be there.

As he arrived to her room, he went in and noticed that it no longer was the whole floor like before. This time it was a simple hotel room with two beds. _"Wait, she has three daughters, so it makes four people if the father isn't here anymore. Each of them have to share a bed with each other, that's gotta be a bitch."_

"Hi, again, Laxus" A familiar voice came from behind him. When he looked behind, he saw Karen, Marie's oldest daughter. "So you're already here, well, you can go call your friends to settle in."

"Where's your mother, you know, my actual employer?"

"She went somewhere to do something I don't really give a crap about. Anyways, can we get this over and done with? My father has gone to pick up Crime Sorciere, almost all the people from your Guild are doing this and you even know what we'll be doing, so could you be a dear and tell everyone downstairs to come up and start this, and while you're at it you explain them what we'll be doing. If you do all this, you can watch the next time I have my private time."

"Huh, no thanks, but I'll do it anyways, be right back. Oh, but tell me, who will train the Strauss siblings anyways, will you and your sisters do it?"

"Hugh, god. I forgot about that part, huuugh, I guess I have to go with you now to tell them that. Jesus, Laxus, could you not just make something up? What kind of man are-? Oh, you left" She said, opening her eyes, that she inadvertently closed when she first started to groan, only now realizing he was gone, while he had gone about after she told him she would be going with him.

When they arrived to the group, though, someone else, three people to be precise, was there too, talking to them, while they were just staring in shock at them. Laxus figured they would be the ones to train the Mira, Elfman and Lisanna, he even could tell in someway who it'd be: Mira would be facing someone who was almost a mirrored version of her, as they both had about the same height and that really light blond hair; Elfman would get with the only man between them, who was also blonde and muscled; and Lisanna was going to face the ginger woman, who was holding hands with the aforementioned man.

"Oh, great you've already met and, judging by your faces, you already know what we'll be doing. Thanks for going through the trouble, but I don't think Laxus has met you. So then, to put it in a nutshell, the blonde-haired woman is called Bianca and she will be training Mira, the bulky man is Jim and will be training Elfman, and the other woman is Anna and she will be training Lisanna. And with this, everyone is gathered and we can start this crap already." Karen said.

"You're more excited than usual, which might show how anxious you really are about all this, isn't that right, Karen?" Everyone turned around to see an adult woman with two wother young women besides her. "But we should get moving, though. Introductions wise, let's just leave it at the names of each one and the person each of us will be fighting in this year-long journey. With that being said, my youngest daughter Victoria will be fighting with Evergreen, Aiko, the next in line, will be fighting Bickslow, Karen there will be fighting Freed and I will be with Laxus. Now, I'm sorry for making this whole thing with such a hurry, but, without someone here, I'm feeling bored and want ot start this already. Pick up your bags, we've already done ours and let's just go."

And so they went for their journey, but unbeknownst to them, there was someone else watching their exchange. A blond, slim man watched them carefully, knowing he wouldn't ever meet them again face-to-face for the next year, and yet he was already missing them. The fact that he wouldn't be next to them, hear them without having it to be through a stupid lacrima made him want to just go back to them. He knew he couldn't though, that was the reason they went so fast. If the two adults were together again, they wouldn't separate. They had been together for about twenty years, and now he would miss another one. He would miss the noisy birthdays, the loud arguments the would make and the nights of pure peace that made the day worth of something.

He turned around, as there wasn't anything to look at anymore. He walked forward as a little purple creature appeared and grabbed his back. It sprouted wings, and both went to away from the city to a place where a certain indepedent guild would be at.

* * *

That man was later found in a forest, stalking a group of seven people with robes. What he didn't realize was that that group already knew of his presence, they were letting him get closer for an opportunity for a fight.

But, as time passed by, he was still keeping his distance. The action confused the group on his intentions and decided they would attack now and deal with the consequences later. That being said, it was Meredy who started by sending him her magic swords.

The man saw it coming though, as he dodged the swords like they were simple twigs a kid would throw. "I guess you noticed me, huh. Well, for what it's worth, I can tell you that I don't want any troubles. I just want to talk."

"How can we believe that?" Jellal said.

"You believe anything you want. But that might take a while, so let's do this thing instead. We'll fight and, when you're in the gound, begging fo all the gods to end the pain in your body, you'll hear what I'll have to say, how about that?"

He didn't need an answer, as almost immediately, he was kicked to the ground by someone at very high speed. He looked and saw the flash of a man passing as he was struck again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say about we begging for the pain to end? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you falling to the ground!" Racer laughed and went again for the kick.

"You know what they say, third time's the charm" the man smiled and drew a sword out of apparently nowhere and slashed the man in front of him, blood colouring the ground around them. The man fell to the ground, his wound spilling his blood like an open fountain. "I should advice you, if you do want to defeat me, you should all come at me at once."

Everyone stood still at the sight, one of their comrades had just fallen to the ground like it was nothing. Hoteye was the next to move, visibly angry, he screamed and turned the ground the stranger was standing to mud, and then he controlled that mud to generate a wave and push the man to the trees behind him with so much force he broke them like they were nothing. Then, he used the ground behind, turned it to mud wave as well, and then made the waves clash, trying to squish the man under the pressure.

He couldn't though, as somehow, the man left that clash still standing, a bit dirty form the mud, but nothing too big, it was also noticeable by how he stood that Racer's hits did nothing to him. "You're wondering how I escaped that, aren't you? Well, to put it simply, what I did was this" he said and made a magic circle appear above him. Jellal recognized it as a Gravity Change spell, and saw the dust go up to it, as it attracted everything in the area, including the user. He quicky assumed it meant that the mud also went that way and clashed with the magic circle instead of the man.

Seeing this, Jellal went forward with his Meteor spell to attack that man at his high speed. But when he got close, he immediately dodged him and went upwards, clearing space for the man behind him, Cobra, to use his own power as a Poison Dragon Slayer. "Poison Dragon's Twin Fangs" he chanted, as wave after wave of poison went forwards against the strange man. But even with such a close distance between both of them, it did no harm for the man as he slashed through the attack with relative ease. The man's body then shone a bright line, and when that light faded, it could be seen an armor-like brown clothing with what could be percieved as a monkey tail with a grappling hook at the end of it.

"Now the real fight will start, but before it does all I wanted to say was: My name is Lyserg Diethel." He said and then went for the kill against the man right in front of him, Cobra. It hadn't been even a second before that man was pierced by three swords, making him fall to the ground.

He then went for Hoteye, but couldn't reach him, as the swords bent and broke before it made contact. This was, obviously, work of Midnight. Now that Lyserg was close, though, Jellal couldn't do the Grand Chariot spell he had been planning whilst all this was happening because he might hit his comrades. But now he was trapped, surrounded by mages with the intent of hurting him, and he couldn't escape any of them.

The next to attack was Angel, who sommuned small angels that would to hit the opponent, but it was for naught, as Lyserg sent swords to all of them, destroying them, before they came close to him. Next was Meredy, who sent him a storm of swords, too many for any of them to count, and she kept summoning them, trying desperately for a hit. Such a thing never came, though, because, using his tail, he was able to get out of the area by going upwards. Now it was Jellal's turn to attack, as he sent beams of Heavenly Body Magic to the man, but it still wasn't enough, since, just as fast as he had gone up, he as back down with the freaking grappling hook that was his tail.

Lyserg swung through the woods, dodging every hit of mud, angels, swords, dark magic and the heavenly bursts before they even got close to him. Once he was finished dodging all the waves of attacks, he went back to the ground, going at an incredible speed towards Midnight, who tried to catch him by sending his Dark Capriccio, but Lyserg just spuned on his tail, dodging the hit and cutting down Midnight.

The next to go would be Angel, who went immediately for his partner's aid, as she sent her angels again, but the fate was the same. Lyserg jumped and swung again, as he went behind Angel and cut her back, making her fall to the ground.

There were only three left, three mages that seek the defeat of Lyserg but are quickly seeing they can't defeat him. At least they would be if their rage towards the man wasn't growing so rapidly. They tried regrouping, but realized they didn't know where they were, that man was able to make them lost in the middle of the forest in their rage and neither could help it but to give it to the man for doing such a thing without them even realizing.

Meredy tried to go backwards, trying to find that clearing they were standing in before, but in doing so she saw something flying. She decided to follow it and ran to him, only to see four blood-soaked bodies, which she recognized them as being her companions' blood-soaked bodies. She looked around, trying to see who brought them here, and she almost screamed if it were not for the flash of a light purple thing passing in the corner of her eye. She went and followed that little smudge, and, in doing so, she saw a grown exceed, almost like Fairy Tail's Lily who could grow and take a fight form, and she realized she had just encountered another exceed with that power. "You realize following me is really not the best thing to do right now, seeing as I am with Lyserg." The exceed said, ruining Meredy's contentment.

"Oh, so you're with him."

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't attack you or anything alike, unless you strike me, then I'd be forced to do so." That phrase made Meredy wonder about just what could an exceed do. She always thought they were only flying cat and that some of them could grow bigger, but to have an offensive ability. She pushed it to the back of her mind though, thinking it'd be rude to ask. Then a big 'thump' was heard, and Meredy realized another of her comrades had fallen. "Now, I have to go get the man that fell. I was asked to group every fallen member of your guild together and prepare the medications to heal them. So, if you'll excuse me." And then, he flew towards the fallen man, returning to his smaller state for an increase of speed.

Meredy thought about who had fallen now and decided that, instead of going to her demise, she would start the preparations for the healing process herself. Going over to where the exceed, who she had not asked for the name, was, she saw two different books. One had the title "Healers for begginers" and she thought that if she followed what it said she might be able to do enough to make the fallen partners live, not even looking at the other book, whose title was "Angel Slayers and Their Magic".

Fifteen minutes passed, and she saw the exceed come back in its fight form with Hoteye in his arms. "So, you started the thing yourself, huh. Well, have you done anything worthwhile?"

"Huum, I think so... Come here and see." The exceed put the big man down and walked towards the woman seeing some important potions halfway done, he realized she had done something quite usefull and thanked her for it.

They started to make the first aids to everyone and heard someone coming. Lyserg was coming and he was carrying a defeated Jellal on his back. "Oh, so you gave up on fighting to help you teammates, Meredy. Very well done, it means you're more worried about your team's survival than your team's win, especially when you can't have both. That's quite the good character you've got."

"Fuck you, you murderous psychopath. This whole thing wouldn't have started if it wasn't for your stupid lack of common sense! Couldn't you just tell us why you were following us?!" Meredy almost screamed at him, but Lyserg was surprisingly calm about it, thinking of the reaction was normal.

"Now, let's just make everyone conscious again and then I'll tell you what I want."

"I agree with Lyserg here, I think the biggest priority should be making sure your teammates are okay and then focus on the outrage." The purple exceed said.

"Hugh, fine"

They all worked together and, half an hour later, everyone was safe from the claws of death and then Lyserg explained what he wanted to do, about Zeref and the year training. And he finished it with "I want to recruit you."

* * *

**I used the Oracion's Seis old names because, here, they still use them to hide their identities.**

**Alright, I'm thinking of just giving up on this. It doesn't have that many viewers and I only have two more chapters left until I finish this, so you tell me. Review and tell me whether or not I should go on with this.**


	6. The Other Guilds Are Important Too

**How you doin'?**

* * *

In the day that the Fairy Tail members started parting ways, a mother and her child were seen going to a certain, very famous, guild that was also located in Fiore. The guild had an almost unfair number of strong members and, therefore, was almost on pair with Fairy Tail. This guild was known as Sabertooth, run by the master Sting Eucliffe.

"Are you ready, Kidd?" The unnamed woman asked her child, as they got close to the guild's entrance. She had a soft voice, she had long black hair caught in a ponytail, that with her hourglass figure, resulted in what you could call an incredibly fair lady.

"Of course, mother of mine." Her teen kid, whose name was apparently Kidd, said. He had a deep voice for his age, he was wearing a black suit with a bowtie that had a skull in the centre. He also had the tone of black hair he shared with his mother. But what was truly astounding about the two people was what they were carrying, as, while this boy had two hand cannons in his waist, his mother was carrying a scythe on her back. All in all, anyone that looked at the two of them, would immediately look away in fear.

Soon enough, they pushed the door of the Sabertooth Headquaters, and everyone inside stopped whatever they were doing to look at the newly arrived duo. "Hello, everybody! My name is Mikasa Tsubaki and this is my son, Kidd Tsubaki. As you might guess, we are not here join this place, however, we aren't here to cause a ruckus either, well, we don't intend to anyway. I wish to speak with the Team Sabertooth, the six people that went to the Grand Magic Games. If they could assemble here, that'd be great!" The woman projected her voice, making everyone pay close attention to their every move. The six people that went to represent this guild in the aforementioned games went to her.

"What do you want with us?" Sting, the white dragon slayer, was the first one to talk, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Well, the greetings were first, but I guess they are unnecessary. Tell me, Sting, are you aware of the current Fairy Tail members' position?"

"Are you talking about how everyone in that guild is going on year long missions?" This time it was Rufus who talked, as he was the one most informed of the group.

"Yes, that is correct, but there is something you don't know about. Mind if we go someplace else?" She said, tilting her head and losing her eyes, smiling.

"Uuuhh, I don't think we can just leave this place with you. We don't know you from anywhere, and you don't seem exactly friendly." Sting spoke again, making the woman frown.

"Well, okay, I guess you won't know of this super special awesome training..." She said, now trying to use the kind of language she used when Kidd was five years old.

"Super special awesome training?! Go on..." Sting tried to hide his excitement, but the promise was just too good. If it was a good training, he could become stronger than Natsu himself! Who would refuse that?

"Then come with me" She repeated, knowing now that she had the attention of one of the teammates, the rest would follow, especially if he just ran to her like an excited dog.

And that he did; when she left the building, Sting was right there with her, making the other five to follow her as well.

They soon stopped at a local café, where Mikasa explained the true reasons for these missions to the Sabertooth team. "I see, so even Erza and Kagura are part of this training, huh? I guess I can understand that part, but, the thing is, it was one woman for two, now it's one woman and a kid for six different people. The training will become much less efective. How do you plan to fix that?" Minerva asked, truly curious for the answer.

"Yes, I realize the numbers differ, and that difference might get in the way of progress, but this group of Sabertooth is indispensable, with two dragon slayers, a celestial mage, a god slayer, and two mages with an incredibly rare magic. Therefore, we two will have to be enough, besides, there isn't, in either group, a healer, so after the fighting training, you have to recover at the usual rate, that is, when one is done fighting and with a lot of wounds, another will be replaced, and so the training will be like that. There are teams where they have one corresponding mage for each team member, but those are because we believe that that interaction between partners will help immensely. Now, any other questions?"

"Wait a minute, I'm the Guild Master, I can't just leave for a whole year, what will become of the guild?" Sting said, already disappointed of not being able to go.

"Yes, that might be an issue, but I might have a solution for that. You, Sting, stepped in when your old master left, maybe with you departure, someone else will do the same. Any names come to mind?"

"I guess I could ask Dobengal, but what if he refuses?"

"You'll have to insist."

"Now, another thing. Are we really considering that kid to be fighting us? He might have guns and all, but what makes you think we can't defeat him easily?" Orga asked this time around, and the question made Kidd get angry. The guy did almost nothing in the whole tournament except taking out some small fry.

"Are you underestimating me?" His golden eyes watched the big man's every move, looking for a sign of aggression for an excuse to engage in battle.

"Maybe I am" Orga got up, black lighting started to crackle around him.

The tension between the two of them grew, as they prepared themselves for imminent battle. "If, you're going to do this, at least try to be careful so as to not hurt any bystander. Better yet, Minerva could you transport us to a random place in some forest, where no one can be harmed." Mikasa ordered, and Minerva complied, as she teleported the group to what was now a clearing in a random forest. "Thank you for this change, but still be prepared for collateral damage."

With the change of setting, Kidd realized he had just been given permission to fight. And so he would not let it go away. His opponent shared the same thoughts, realizing he could not hold back at all in this fight, it was a chance to show how much stronger he was than the teen standing in front of him. With one last glance to each other, the fight started.

Orga released his magic in form of a simple lightning discharge directed to Kidd, who was able to avoid it easily. He then armed himself, picking up his hand cannons and started to shoot at him non-stop. Magic bullet after magic bullet came out of his guns, all of them were being blocked by Orga's own 'Lightning God's Bullets', making explosion after explosion in the air.

These explosions, though, turned into a massive disadvantage, as the dust lifted from the consant release caused a cloud that blocked Orga's sight. But apparently, same thing couldn't be said about Kidd, as he charged through, and prepared his pistols for the next attack, which was just another wave of bullets agains Orga.

As he quickly got sick of these bullets, he used his 'Black Lightning Sphere' in order to block them all and hit his enemy. But he wasn't fast enough for that, as Kidd, agile as he was, slid off to a safe distance. He ran to him and it him with the barrel of his guns in his stomach, followed by a press of the trigger, resulting in a point-blank hit from his magical bullets, as Orga himself was pushed to the ground from the hit, although only momentarily.

Orga quickly got up to his feet and went after the Kidd, preparing his next attack 'Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon', but to no avail as Mikasa stepped in and used her scythe to end the useless battle, as she sliced through the attack. "Well, well, I hope you boys have had enough, because I sure have. Now let's just go back for you to prepare you departure, is that clear?" With the simple sentence, they stopped their feud and went back to the group as Minerva teleported them back to where they once were.

By the end of the day, they had the things prepared to go with the duo. But they saw someone unexpected, it was a grey-haired man.

* * *

While all that was happening, a different man went to the town where another strong guild resided. This gray-haired man walked, while enjoying a cigar, his white, open jacket flowing behind him showing his well-toned torso, to the guild Lamia Scale, with the intent of picking up some noticeable mages.

When he was before the wooden doors, he could already hear the ruckus being made. _"Are they preparing themselves for me? Will they be in attack formation, or are they just lining up for me? The Master here is very strict, but they have the current fifth strongest between the Ten Wizard Saints already, why would they be lining up in my honour? But why would they bother attack me, if I hold no apparent danger? What the fuck are they doing there?!" _ He opened the doors in a flashy manner, making sure they would be full upen for him to pass. He looked at the guild members, everyone was indeed lined up, and the Master was in front of everyone, her small stature standing, as if she was the commander of her platoon.

"Why are you here? Answer quickly if you don't want these guys to be all over your sorry ass!" she said, but the way she said it made him almost want to yawn. _"Who would give through so much trouble for a simple interrogatory?! It's not even well-made, she should have put everyone at the same distance from me, but anyways..."_

"I am here to ask for something?"

"You want one of our guildmembers, don't you? We heard of what is happening at Fairy Tail; 'random' people all around asking for the strong members of the guild to do year-long missions. We don't know why you would want them, but you should be very careful with your words if you want ours! So tell me, what do you want?" the old woman demanded, as she looked at him as if he was a sign of danger. She was well aware that she would lose one of her strongest members, so he better have a good explanation for it.

"I'd prefer to have this conversation in private with the ones that I was going to take- wait, no, scratch that, I will only have this conversation in private with the ones I'm going to take, if you wish for me to take out everyone in here so those would be the only ones left, so be it" the old woman cringed at the man's proposition. She didn't knew the guy's name, but he was pretty confident in his abilities to the point he was challenging every single guild member, which showed he was either really strong or really stupid. Unfortunately, she couldn't bet on the latter, as, even though there was someone who should defeat him, the collateral damage might be too big.

"Tell me then, if I were to do as you say, who would you want to talk to?" she already knew the answer, as did everyone else, it'd be Jura, Lyon, Chelia and, maybe, Yuka and Toby.

"I only need to talk to Lyon and Chelia" That sentence alone was enough to make everyone gasp in surprise, certain he would pick Jura as well. But the man in question only smiled at him.

"Hm, I see. I guess this is a surprise for everyone. I guess if I am not needed, than I will just go" Jura left the line he was in and went to sit at the bar to drink something. Everyone's eyes were on him, except for the unnamed man's eyes who were to busy looking at the floor, absent-mindedly.

"Well then, can they come now?" He asked, as the people he asked for went to him.

"Wait, who told you I'd agree to this. You don't know your place, do you? Well, allow me to show it to you! Jura, defeat him and capture him!" She ordered, as everyone stepped back, for the upcoming battle.

"I really don't have time to do this, or rather, I really don't give enough fucks to do this" He really was avoiding a fight, as he was in a pretty grumpy mood. His girlfriend had just gone to pick up some kids at Sabertooth, and he didn't really enjoy the idea of being so much time without her. But there was nothing he could have done, just like right now, there wasn't anything he could do to avoid this fight, apparently.

"Well, that's too bad. You shouldn't have assumed you could just waltz in here and ask for our strongest members without any warning or specific reason!"

Jura was getting close to him, the battle was almost imminent. "Why bother? I thought you wouldn't want me to fight to protect the Guild, without there being any, damage, be it between us or just collateral."

"If you want to avoid this fight, then tell us, why do you want Lyon and Chelia?"

"I can't say."

"And why not? Who's above you that's forbidding you from spilling it?" By now, Jura was just waiting for the strange man to make his attack.

"Fine." He said calmly.

"What?"

"If you don't want to give me your stupid mages for a stupid job, than that's fine. Goodbye." He turned and waved goodbye.

"Wait a minute, you can't possibly just walk away after you, the sixth between the Ten Wizard Saints, Shogo "Smoker" Takamura, specifically asked for my mages. Stop-"

"ENOUGH! Know your place, old hag! I didn't come because your goddamn mages are that good, I thought it'd be a good idea to bring someone along for curiosity's sake," That part he lied about, but you know that, "your mages are no different from any other, so if you don't want to hand them over, that's no problem for me or for anyone in this whole fucking world!" He said, turning again and closing the door to the point of almost breaking it. He left a full room of flabbergasted people behind.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter, tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the last one of these kinds of intros. Then, I will do one to show some moments of Gajeel and Levy, and then the year skip adventures, also in these guys point of view.**


	7. The Final Goodbye

**Hello you!**

* * *

Lucy walked the familiar roads to the pub she called 'Fairy Tail', but not before she just breathed in the air and took in the magnificient day it was. The sun, up high in the infinite sky, was shining bright, spreading warm heat throughout the land. The light was so strong it developped everything and turned that into this brilliant display of colours, the green of the trees and the grass, the blue of the ocean and the sky itself, the brown-ish shade of the walls of the buildings around her, it all combined in this marvellous day. And Lucy might have actually enjoyed it, if it weren't for the lack of people she could enjoy it with.

Almost everyone was gone, Levy and Gajeel, Erza, Cana and Wendy, Gray and Juvia, and, the last ones, Mirajane and her family with Laxus and his team. Sure, there were more people present to brighten her day, but none of them, except Natsu and Lucy, actually talked to her, other than simple small talk. It would be strange if she closed herself to the tiny group of people, but she could never create strong bonds with them either. For all except Natsu, right now he was the only person at that guild who she still could call an actual friend, who she still shared that strong bond, maybe even stronger than most. Natsu was there for her, and he was the only one.

Before she went to the pub, she decided she would pick up some snacks at the local bakeries. She entered one of her favourites, she bought one piece of cake and ate it at the said place. She spent about an hour there, contemplating the sights of nature before her. It was truly a beatiful day, to the point she considered not going to the guild at all. Why would you close yourself in a small room with people you barely even talk to, when you could just spend the day outside, when you could just rest in the park next to the comforting shadow of the big tree? She couldn't think of any reason why, except for maybe her best friend, Natsu.

Again, that man entered her thoughts, well, that was wrong, maybe he never left them in the first place. These kind of crazy thoughts made her think about what kind of relationship she truly had with him, it made her question how she truly felt about him. She thought her female friends were only teasing her with the proposition, but, as time passed and passed, the doubt grew on her head. Was it possible that she was actually in love with him? Or is she confusing the feeling with a simple one of close friendship? She didn't know, she couldn't know. It was impressive, almost to the point of being extraodinary, how a simple doubt can make such a big explosion of questions to pop up inside of her head. It was by then she decided to leave the bakery.

She then passed by a Magic Items Shop, and she considered going in and see how they were with celestial keys. With the current shortage of guildmates, she thought about growing her celestial spirits collection. The thought of them made her smile, she had more friends than the ones of her guild, the Celestial Spirits were also astounding companions she loved to have around. They all had so many different personalities, each of them comical in their own peculiar way. But the thought brought her down as well, when she thought of the one she lost. Aquarius was brilliant, her water magic was strong and her personality and her antics could always bring a smile to her face, even though there were many disagreements the two had. She missed her, to try to put it in a way she herself could understand, that was the only setence that fit. But it was also so much more than that. She herself couldn't know how to express it. She ended up passing by the said store.

Lucy decided to just walk through the streets of the town. She would use up this day before she would stand before the emptiness her beloved guild had become. She realized she wasn't being fair with the other people of the Guild, they all must feel this way, if not worse. But that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to feel sad like she did. Just because others might have bigger problems, it didn't diminish hers. She just couldn't help it if, when faced with the lack of her friends and teammates, she saw the the others like simple strangers.

And so she walked. She walked and walked and walked, never thinking it was enough to make her go to the Guild. Everyone was gone in year long missions. But then, it hit her. What took her friends were missions that were delivered in the day they would be gone. Who could say that the friends that have gone were the only ones? Who could possibly determine who would be next in line for this? Just what was stopping another one from coming and take away her last true friend? Those thoughts quickly spread fear in her being, as she ran to the Guild where she hoped Natsu was.

But no such luck. When she finally arrived, her friend wasn't there. By now, the only hope was that he was never here to begin with and he was still lazing around in his house. The more she thought about it, the more hope grew. "Lucy!" She heard her name being called out from the counter, where she saw her Master standing there. As she walked to him, she tried to think about what he could possibly want that didn't have anything to do with Natsu. "I'll be straightforward with you, Lucy. Natsu has left, he gave me this letter so that I can pass it on to you." He handed her a white envelope.

Lucy quickly tore it open, and saw the contents of the letter. It was a poorly-written, with terrible hand-writing and a big face with an even bigger grin drawn on it, piece of paper. But it still managed to destroy Lucy's heart to little pieces, and then burn the little pieces to form energy from the heat to make the waterworks that were almost falling off of Lucy's eyes. "I'm going away for the year... with Gildars" She repeated, still not quite believing it. She decided to leave the Guild, there was nothing to be done there now that her friend was gone. And, so she ran to her appartment. She tried to scream that she couldn't handle to become completely alone, but she found no strength to do so. Only sobs and unintelligible words that collected attention from everyone around her came out of her mouth.

* * *

_A little while ago..._

Natsu and his exceed Happy were happily walking down the road to go to their beloved Guild. In Natsu's opinion, it hasn't been as fun as it once was, though. Everyone he used to fight with were going to all these sorts of missions, and Natsu was getting low on people he could fight with. But there still was someone, a small ray of hope that he still could pursue. A fight with Gildarts. The man was the strongest mage of the strongest guild in the whole continent, he was bound to be a hard to defeat opponent.

By the time he was arriving to the desired place, he smelled something strange and familiar in the air. It was definitely Gildarts' scent, but it was mixed with another one. It was a woman's perfume, that was for sure, but he didn't know who it could possibly be that had that scent. But it was Gildarts, so he went and followed the scent to a dark alley. "Natsu, why are we here?" Happy questioned, confident that his partner had a good reason to be here.

"I smell Gildarts" Natsu simply responded, but Happy understood and just followed him. Turns out they wouldn't go much further, as they soon saw the man they were looking for, and he alone smelled like a woman and a man. "Hey Gildarts, what's up with your weird smell?"

"I was with a woman earlier." Gildarts said without hesitation, but Natsu frowned, he knew the smell of people who had been hanging out with others, and the scent wasn't that strong. "To be more specific, I slept with a woman." Now that made sense, he knew what was like the smell when friends slept together, he had done it was well with Lucy, so Natsu just smiled his goofy smile, but then went to battle position. Now that Gildarts was here, he would fight him right away. "Oh, speaking of fighting, tell me Natsu, what do you feel about going with me to train for a year? We'll be training, fighting and just hanging out when we want to rest. And Happy can come too."

Natsu's eyes started to sparkle like he was a kid who had just been offered the rarest piece of candy. And to him, that's what happened. He then grinned again, wider this time, and said excitedly "Aye, sir!"

Contented with that answer, Gildarts said, "Great, then go pack your bags and take all your money, this won't be cheap after all. Oh and if you want, it'd be nice if you left a letter for that friend of yours, Lucy. She usually hangs out with you, doesn't she?" Natsu nodded at Gildarts, and ran to his house in the forest. As excited as he could be. When he left, Gildarts looked at the alley he had appeared from. "You can get out now, Elena."

A blonde woman, about 1,62 meters in height, came from the dark alley. She was slim and could not be older than forty. "Now, now, the lengths you go so you don't have to fight. I get that he's a kid and all, but you should fight him anyway. He won't shut up if you don't, you know?" Her voice was smooth, but also deep for a woman.

"Yeah, I know, but if I had to make that thing, sooner or later, then might as well do it now. And, besides, how could I fight anyone when my mind is only foccused on you?" He said, as he went to grab her waist and pull it against his own.

"Well, good as this was being, that guy was kind of a turn off. You won't get anymore from me in a very long time, all thanks to that kid. Be sure to punish him for that." She released herself from his grasp and took a step back.

"And what if I don't? What will you do to me?" Gildarts cheaply said.

"Don't try to be hot, you'll just turn out as creepy."

"You're a mood killer."

"Your friend's a mood killer."

"Oh, by the way whatever happened with Smoker, did he get to take anybody with him?"

"No, he's right now with Mikasa. But don't get any ideas, you won't come with me."

"Ohhh, why not? What could the problem possibly be?"

"Lyserg doesn't trust us enough to be together and still give a crap about those two. Besides, every couple is supposed to be separated, Smoker just dodged the bullet."

"Huuh, well, now I have to go pack my bags, see ya later." He said, turning around and waving goodbye, leaving the woman to stare at him, but she soon enough turned and went to get the other woman.

* * *

_Back to Lucy..._

Lucy was still running. Still crying over the loss of her friend, but not nearly as much as in the beginning. She got tired before she could reach her appartment, so she stopped and sat on a bench, as she realised she still held that damn letter. She read it again, specially that doodle of a goofy grin. Again, she thought she might be overreacting because she wasn't alone, but she couldn't help it. Her feelings were beyond her understanding or control which made it harder to look on the brighter side of things.

She saw a woman approaching her but paid no mind to her. She heard her sit down next to her, but still only foccused on her own thoughts. She heard something come out of her mouth, but she passed it off as someone doing regular small chat. The kind of talk that's only made because it'd be awkward and uncomfortable if it wasn't. She knew that kind of talk very well as she herself has done it many times. Her guildmates, lovely as they might be, were nothing more than another stranger in the bench she was sitting on. "Are you listening to me, you twat?!" She heard the lady again, but still couldn't pay attention. That is, until she repeated to herself what she said, and she suddenly jerked her hear towards the blond woman. "Jesus, here I was, trying to make you feel better and you outright ignore me. Did they not taught you manners at that Heartfilia Mansion you had?!"

"Hey, you can't talk about that! That was an awful part of my childhood, my mom died and dad pretty much abandoned me!" Lucy screamed at the lady, it was really taboo to mention that part of her life around her.

"Oh, boo-hoo. I'm sure it was pretty tough for you, enlighten me; how many servants did your family had?"

"That's not fair, I don't know you from anywhere and you just started to attack me."

"I was trying to make a real conversation, but you weren't playing attention so blame me for trying something different, little cunt. But anyways, I was telling you that just because you're friend left, it doesn't mean that you're alone. No, scratch that, you can feel alone all you want, as well as sad and depressed for a while. But if you treat this as if it's the end of the world, then you just have no pride whatsoever, and that's not good, is it?"

"You can't control your emotions, can you? If, by the way I'm feeling, I'm treating my friend's departure as the end of the world, how can I treat it anything else but it?"

"Lucy, are you fucking retarded? For heaven's sake, I'm not telling you to force a smile, just to look for a perspective where you see that everything's going to be fine."

"You don't have to be rude. I get the fact that that's what I should do, but the sadness inside of me consumes every other thought. How can I-" Lucy was interrupted by a quick slap to the face.

"Oh, Lucy, what kind of woman are you? Oh, that's right, you aren't a woman at all, you're a sad child who was clinging on Natsu and the others for a support for happiness. Now that they're gone, no one is supporting you and you're falling to the abyss of hopelessness and heartbreak. But that's just how a child should behave, you're an adult, and you should be able to support yourself from that pit." Lucy was now just covering the red mark of that woman's hand on her face. "When you realize that you have many more things that can hold you up, come to me, I'll be around."

She left the bench, leaving a hurt Lucy behind. Now she was hurt both mentally and phisically, but paid no mind to either. She was reflecting on the words of the unnamed woman. She was on the edge of having an existencial crisis had that woman not shown up. Now all she could think of were that last sentence, as it played again and again in her mind for about an hour, until she started to think about what to do, _"She wants me to find a good angle where I can still find relief and happiness. But in what point of view could this be good. Unless... that's not what she meant. Maybe she meant I can be sad, as long, as I realise that everything's going to work out. But I won't know that for sure until they all return... WAIT! That's it, she wants me to realize that it's not the worst thing ever to have hope in a happy ending where we'll be together again, no matter how rocky things might be!"_ She smiled at the thought and went immediately to the way the woman had gone, but she soon realised it'd be hopeless. She had been there for too much time fo her to be around. So, she just went home.

And who did she find? None other than the blonde unnamed woman. "What are you doing here? I don't remember invinting you here."

"You're awfully calm about how I just broke into your house. Anyways, I just thought you wouldn't come back here until you had your answers figured out."

"Yes, and I already did. I just ha-"

"Lucy, I don't care. I'll trust that you found the right answer for you. Now, for introductions, seeing as you had the delicacy of asking my name."

"Sorry, but you didn't ask mine ei-"

"Lucy, shut up, my name is Elena. I'm here to give you _your_ one year mission."

"What? I'll have one to myself?!"

"I didn't give you permission to un-shut up, Lucy. But anyways, pack your bags, we're going to spend the year away for a hot climate weather, probably close to a beach where I'll relax while you do all the work. I already dropped by your Guild and gave them the job file for they to take record."

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Lucy said, as she went to pack her bags.

* * *

_"And so, another brat went on her journey to change, they won't be the same when they come back, that's for sure. They'll become wiser and stronger. But, why give them a reason to come back at all? Why tie so many people up to such a messed up place? I see now,that there is really no point." _An old man, in a closed room thought, as he went to his drawer to get a sheet of paper. He filled all the blank spaces and, like that, this guild, the majestic, powerful Fairy Tail who raised hundreds of different strong mages was now gone for good. Well, the official disbandment of a guild would still take about a month, but still, it would break up.

* * *

**The end of intro arc. Next will be a small chapter concerning Gajeel and Levy, but it might take a while to put up, so... well, just don't expect one that soon. Unless, it somehow proves to be easier to write, I don't know, but I don't care really either anyways.**


	8. Year of Training

** How's everybody doing tonight?**

**The following chapter is going to be seen in my OC's perspective, Horohoro. It meas that he will be the narrator and his thoughts, instead of being in italic and between quotation marks, will be normal narration. Suit yourself. **

* * *

_One month after the training began..._

"So then, are you all in one piece?" I asked back at the group behind me. We had finished the final training before arriving to the city, and I made sure it'd be a hell of a training.

"Mmyeaah." All they could do was just give that tired grunt.

"I think you went too far with them." Blair, who was on my shoulder, pointed out. Of course, I knew that I had been rough, that was in fact the whole point.

This past month had been all about the physical training. I had pushed their bodies to the very edge in the beggining, with Gajeel's being the one who could handle the most and Levy the least. It was expected really, and I made sure to give them the reward for keep going that strong, not by money of course, that wouldn't give the incentivation needed, but with different kinds of things, for instace, Levy would recieve at the end of every week a book signed by her favourite author, my brother Lyserg Diethel, also known as Lind L. Tailor; Lily would recieve a kiwi's for each exercise he'd finish; and Gajeel would recieve the honour to take the first bath and not having to smell like rotten fish and to be incredibly disgusting and sticky with sweat.

That would sum up the month quite well, specially since they would always do the same routine, with differences residing only in the order. But today, I decided to give them the double of what they'd usually do, if before they made fifty push-ups, now they'd do a hundred. If they were to stop at any point, Blair would hit them with her magic, Soul Weapon Magic - Angel Release. This made their pain understandable, they should be sore and have some bruises on them but where was the problem with that?

We finally arrived to the city called Eyrie, the city we are supposed to be 'making swords' for the job. It was an afternoon, the people were walking around, living their lives. Everyone of them had their stories, their own plans, places to go to and people to meet. One could say that their lives are boring, doing the same routine, over and over again, while mine and the mages are this wonderfully exciting lives. But I envy them. They had their lives pulled together, they always met with their families to a lovely home, a gift not many of the mages can afford, as we don't really spend a lot of time in a certain place, we keep moving and can't stop until we finish our mission.

Then, I looked at the other mages around me, Gajeel had been left by his parents to the care of a dragon, who then disappeared, and, fourteen years later, reappeared, only to get himself killed; Levy was at her guild ever since she was a small child, and she kept reading, someone reads books because of the exciting adventures, the classic romances and the clever exchange between all the characters, this means Levy herself doesn't have any of those, no, she knows she has them, but she prefers the ones described in her books, maybe because she doesn't acknowledge her own; Lily was a recluse all his life, having been expelled from the city he was supposed to protect and forced to live away from others of his kind, no surprise when Gajeel came to take him to a guild, he accepted the invitation without looking back; and Blair was an normal exceed that lived a normal life, but then she changed worlds, she arrived to a world full of magic, and she couldn't pass such a chance, so she went to study and started to learn about possible magics she could use, she says it was because she didn't want to feel weak and powerless in her exceed state, and decided she'd change that by learning some kind of magic, but nobody payed attention to her, so, to search for a way to get stronger, she had to leave the group on her own and, eventually, met us, who taught her a magic she could handle.

I stopped at the large building in front of me, since it was there where we would be staying.

"We're going to stay in a hotel for a whole year?!" Levy chirped.

"What were you expecting?" I said.

"I- I honestly don't know what I was expecting..." She admitted, and we went in. The hotel was your normal, glamorous hotel with white walls and a great chandelier in the middle of the entry's roof.

I checked in, but gave the others the keys to the two rooms. "Levy, you'll be staying with Blair and Lily, if you don't mind. And Gajeel, you'll be staying with me. Now, go unpack, I think I'll be in the roof for a while. Also, Levy, when you've taken a bath and prepared yourself, meet me at the roof."

She nodded and they went to the rooms to do what I said, while Gajeel took my baggage.

I went to the roof.

I loved being on these tall buildings' rooftops. The view was marvellous and I would be alone with my thoughts with the cold wind going against me.

I arrived and stopped to just stare at the image ahead of me. The city was right there before me, bathing in the light the red sun would give. People were walking by, not once stopping, not daring to. This could easily be a small metaphor for the whole world, in the way that, neither is ever equal or in the same place as it was a second ago. And both of them, the world and the people, could just as easily have the same size as a speck of dust when looked upon the greater scheme. But, these small specks of dust were right now trying to kill each other, destroy each side, for their own idle beliefs. I decided not to go through that way, and looked back at the landscape. It reminded me of an old poem I learned as a kid. "The sun hung low in the blushing sky, it's still a star and all stars die."

"I didn't take you as someone who likes poetry." I turned around to see Levy standing there with a robe and her wet hair slightly flying with the wind.

"How long have you been there?"

"I've just arrived, but your voice can easily be heard with this much silence. You've been here for thirty minutes already." She got closed and looked at the setting that I've been contemplating for a long time as well. "Oh, wow, this is beautiful, no wonder you'd want to come here. Oh, and thank you for not trying to set me up with Gajeel by putting us in the same room."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, I guess. You guys are kind of cute and all, and you clearly find him hot by the way you couldn't seem to stop staring at him when you'd stop training. But, I think I shouldn't meddle with such a personal affair, it's your life, if you don't want to tell him, then I won't force you to."

"Well, you're more respectable than the people of my guild, that's for sure. But anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes, look, I'm going to start talking a lot, so, I'd like you to keep quiet and let me finish no matter what comments you might have." We both were looking at the setting, not really caring about, say how close we are to fall off the building or how romantic this whole thing might seem. "Well, you see, I'm not very smart. My brother and my sister always bested me at those kinds of things. That poem from earlier was actually from an old game I would play when I was a kid, it was a puzzle, well various puzzles, that once formed propperly, it could be seen different lines of a poem. I could never finish them, no matter how much time I'd put into it. While my brother would just go there and assemble them as if they were the simplest things ever. He could always notice these kinds of things in a much faster way than I could. And now, he did it again."

"What do you mean?"

"Levy, shut up, I told you not to interrupt. Now, Levy, the truth is, I was almost going to put you out of this training, I thought you were too weak to participate in this war. You didn't have much physical strength, your magic power is not very high, you don't seem to be able to use your intelligence to make up strategies or plans in the heat of the battle, and you don't have a really big back bone, making you somewhat incapable to harm others or to stand up against the chances. Now, my brother seems to think there's something else, he believes that you can overcome that weakness and become someone strong enough to hold your own, even against me. He's the only reason you're here, and I wanted you to know that. That is all I wanted you to know. You can go back to your room now, unless you got anything to tell me."

"This training thing, it is all for a battle against the most powerful mage in history, and, if I've been selected, that means it was by a thin line, but that just means, if I don't want to die in this battle, I'll have to do even more training than other people. I'll have to be at my strongest to do this, and, by now, I realise something like my knowledge won't do any good to anyone, so I'll just have to make it work." Levy said, a fearless look in her eyes. I guess you saw this coming as well, didn't you, Lyserg?

* * *

_Six months after the training began..._

The day had finally arrived. Today would be the day another group of people would come and train with us. And who would join us? None other than my beautiful, intelligent, sexy wife. And after six months of this fucking abstinence, I would finally get laid. And, what's more? Gajeel said he would be cutting his hair while we were doing it, his whole hair, like, he's going to make it short. I can't wait for that.

Right now, I was sitting at a coffee shop where we would meet. The only one with me now was Levy, as Gajeel was already at the hairstylist and Lily and Blair were training hand-to-hand combat as a warm-up for the guests, but that was just an obvious excuse to touch each other. "So, Levy, tell me. You live with Blair and Lily, how hard do they want to do it?"

"Pretty hard, Blair keeps giving these obvious hints at him to make love, but Lily keeps thinking they are just jokes." Levy, already used to my perverted way to speak when it comes these kinds of matters, answered with a slight smile.

"Reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"You and Gajeel."

"What?! How do you mean? We are just friends."

"But you want to do it. I bet your panties will be soaked wet by the sight of him with short hair."

"I don't know, I think I'd prefer him with long hair, it gives him a more wild appearance, you know?"

"And then, there's him, but I won't talk about it since I live with him and things might get awkward. But, I can tell you, he takes really long showers after training."

"And I'm sure it is just because he wants to wash himself thoroughly. You are pretty rough."

"Meh, it depends on my mood. For instace, today, I was thinking of being a gentle lover-"

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE WAY YOU TRAIN!"

"Oh, well, now you know how I work in bed. But why do you think that you won't get a chance with Gajeel? And, swear to God, if you say something in the lines of 'huhhh, you know, I'm just so weak and he's so strong...' I will hit you."

"No, it hasn't anything to do with that. I think this training has made me strong and saying otherwise might be an insult to you-"

"Damn right, it is!"

"Sooo, the thing is that I just think he doesn't see me that way. He never looks at me that way, he never talks to me about how good I look, and it's rare when he actually touches me."

"Well, every guy knows that they shouldn't stare at a woman without being discrete, but they won't compliment a woman on the way they look unless it's an enourmous change from the previous looks, and he does touch you, but only when he knows it's okay to do it. You'd be surprised by how many ways to get physical with a woman Gajeel has learned from me and my writing material."

"That's not it. Even if I confess my love for him, he would reject me, whether he feels the same way or not. I think you know how we met, and, because of that, he won't admit that he likes me, thinking I deserve somebody else, somebody better than him."

"He's not that much of a pussy, Levy. You may have been right about the fact that he regrets, but you're implying that he is too afraid of even trying to make it up for you. I don't think he really fits that image, but, if he does, send him to me and I'll have a good talk to him. Oh, look at the time, they must be arriv-" I was interrupted by a woman storming in, pulling my arm and running to the hotel we were in. Once I started to go with her, I saw my beautiful wife, who seemed to be as every bit of aroused as me. That got me even more excited and, so, I just took her in my arms and ran to my room, where we started the act of love.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

We were arriving back to the coffee shop, to see that Lily, Blair, Levy, my son Black Star, Gray and Juvia were there. I guess I was still in time to see Gajeel walk in with his new haircut. I went to sit down in a unseated spot, when I noticed the people of my group had their mouths wide open. "What's wrong, everybody?"

"Fairy Tail was disbanded." Juvia was the one to talk first. "I'm guessing they didn't know."

"It was? I see, oh well, what can you do?"

"Hey, don't be like that. I just lost the home I grew up in, have some compassion." Levy said, almost immediately.

"Levy, it's just a guild. A guild you haven't been in for six months. Were you expecting it to be in the same exact way as when you'd arrive?" My lovely wife said.

"No, but I was-" Levy interrupted herself as she saw Gajeel coming in the store. And boy, was he hot! His hair was still pulled back, except for a select few stranded hairs that went over his forehead, and you could notice that the hairs in the back of his head were slightly shorter than the ones on top. And in the last months, he had started to change his wardrobe, so he was now wearing a dark french coat and tighter pants, so one could say that he looked attractive as fuck and Levy would be eating her words of the previous conversation.

"Gajeel, Juvia does have to say, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Juvia. You do, too." He said, but Juvia wasn't all that different, she had put on a purple hat and changed her normal dress to a black in the back and white in the front shirt with a purple top below it and a blue bowtie on her neck. Quite beautiful actually, and now I started to notice how the others' looks had changed. Levy stopped wearing dresses, and started to wear capris, a brown french coat and a yellow top bellow it, she also started to let her hair grow, and it was now in braids. Lily started to wear a white, sleeveless, coat with dark patterns with his green pants. Gray looked exactly the same. Almost amazing how nothing at all changed in his looks.

"We were talking about how the Fairy Tail guild has been disbanded." My wife said.

"Who are you?"

"Horohoro's wife, Medusa. Hasn't he mentioned me?" She glared at me. Crap, Gajeel, I talk about her all the time.

"I wouldn't know I almost never listen when he talks about his past. What was that about Fairy Tail?" What the fuck? He never listens?! I tell him life lessons and he completely shuts them out! He is going to take it in the next training.

"It was disbanded." Lily repeated.

"It was? I see, oh well, what can you do?" That's what I said! Saved yourself there, Gajeel.

"Gajeel, are you not sad about the fact that the guild that took you in is now disbanded?! Tell him, Levy!" Gray demanded, getting angry. Maybe this will resolve in a fight. We are going to train with them, maybe this will be the beginning. Oh, and what could best Levy's reaction when she heard her name, she was looking around, as if she was a lost dog in a forest.

"Humm, what-"

"Look, you don't need to get your panties in a bunch." Gajeel interrupted, saving Levy's ass from having to confess her staring, but she continued to do it, nevertheless. "All I'm saying is that there's no real need to be like that. So the guild ended, we were already far away from there and we didn't lose any of the people. They are still within reach and we can talk to them whenever we want once this is all over. The problem now would be the jobs, but we'll make it somehow."

"I'm with Gajeel. I have never been to a guild, but if it's just to meet people and do jobs, you can just keep travelling like we have done until now." I said.

"That's not right. A guild is so much more than that. We fight together, we laugh together, we eat together. We live together! I realise we have to move on, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't mourn it."

"So, what do you want to do? Do you want to stop the training? Are you so weak-minded that something like the freaking disbandement of a freaking guild throws you off?! The guild has been disbanded, and if you go there now, do you know what you'll find? Nothing, nobody would care about you searching for your missing partners or the missing building. You just want everything to be the same, but things change and you have to adapt to them." I'm pretty sure by now that Gajeel is using is experiences from losing his dragon and then the guild that made him an S-class.

And unsurprisingly, silence fell on the room and Lily broke it by going out of the shop with Blair. Then Black Star left. Gray and Juvia followed. Then, Levy noticed everyone was starting to leave and she went away as well. She is going to be teased tomorrow, that's for sure. Medusa gave me a kiss goodbye and went as well. The only ones left were me and Gajeel.

"Do you think Levy was stripping you naked with her eyes?"

"Who the fuck starts a conversation with that?"

"Wanted to break the silence, and this was just as good a shot as any other."

"It really wasn't, but it doesn't matter. Do you think she is disappointed in me for saying something like that?"

"Wait, I feel like this is not the right setting for a conversation like this. Come with me."

We both walked to the hotel, but we didn't enter. I told him that I would be in the roof and for him to go there as quick as he could. I used my magic and jumped, easily reaching the top of the building, and I saw Gajeel come with his shadow magic. "Here, we have freedom. Nobody will interrupt or overhear our conversation. You can tell me anything, and nobody would know about it. So, what is the question whose answer most concerns you?"

"Do you think Levy was expecting me to be sad over the disbandement?"

"I don't think she heard. I think she was more busy eating you with her eyes. But, say she was indeed listening to you. I'm sure sadness is not what she feels. She is a clever girl and she must have realised that you had gone through this already with Phantom Lord. You shouldn't care much about that. Or Gray, for that matter, Juvia would tell him about what you've been through."

"So, everything will be okay by tomorrow?"

"It's not like you to think so much about how others think of you. Why are you suddenly feeling like that?"

"I noticed that as well, but I think it's because part of me feels like this whole thing is to show that I can be a good person, that I can become strong and protect others. Be someone others can look up to."

"You do realise you'll be hurting other people, right. In order to fight this war, you'll be facing off people to protect other people. The only thing that divides the people you'll be fighting from the people you'll be protecting will be your ideals, and how they resemble or differ theirs. Your morals and how they are ordered in your head will be the wall that shows you who you shall battle. If you try to be someone you're not by making yourself somebody you'd think will be respected by others, it will put you in different sides of that wall, and a conflict within you will arise. This is to tell you that you should be yourself and others will in fact respect you as well."

"I don't get it. Are you saying I shouldn't change myself? If I hadn't done that, I'd still be that fucker that hurt people like Shrimp and Bunny Girl!"

"Hmm, let me put it this way. You can change yourself, just don't let others do it for you and define who you should be. Why is it that you want to become someone who thinks the most important thing to do is be good to others and defeat the ones he thinks are the enemies. If you want to be like that, I won't stop you, but consider other choices you have. There isn't just one kind of people, there is the kind that try to see what's good and what's evil and pick a side they consider is the best and holds the most promising future, but there's also the kind that respects both sides and sees people as they are. They are the ones who respect the enemy and fight him, not because of a simple 'they are on the wrong side', but because what they think is most important goes against what you believe, and shall not be spared because of those values."

"I don't think I got it, but I think you're trying to tell me that being myself will be the only way to get myself out of this mess-"

"And attract Levy, yes." I interrupted.

"Stop joking around, she won't ever be good enough for me. I'm trying my hardest to be the person she would like, but she doesn't seem to like me more than in a platonic way."

"Gajeel, are you fucking retarded? She is like constantly oggling you, it's almost annoying. I really think you should just go for it and get it done and over with."

"You talk as if it's that easy."

"If you play your moves right, sure it is."

The conversation ended here, and both of us went back to our room.

* * *

_Eleven months after the training began..._

It was over, now. The ten months of extensive training had ended. And before me, were different people from the ones that came here with me. Yes, the ones of before were nothing but a shadow of those in front of me. They had mastered their magic and learned new techniques, and Levy even grew two or three centimeters, which is about what she needs to kiss her crush while in tiptoes. Unfortunately, when it comes to love lives, she was still in the same state. The poor thing can't seem to get a handle of how to approach Gajeel without drooling. Speaking of whom, Gajeel had grown even more muscle mass, he was almost on the same level as Laxus himself, but not as much, which is good, considering on what would happen if someone like Laxus had rough sex with someone like Levy, she would be broken for a week. But, to oppose to it, Lily and Blair had finally started dating, after Lily finally caved in and 'gave himself to her', or whatever pussy crap he had said. And Lily was even able to master his version of Soul Weapon Magic, the demon style. It seemed Blair almost forced him to choose that one, since she herself was the Angel Version.

Everything seemed right, and now they had to meet up to everyone else. That day was just as beautiful as all the others, but still managing to be special in its own way. I do have to say that I felt incredibly sad about actually having to do this war. I wanted to go back to the light hearted battles and training, with the laughs together and the teasing. It was all so wonderful, and now a raging battle was the next stop. "Guys, now we have to talk about what we're going to do next. Everyone should be heading to the same city as we'll be, since we're all in the same distance, more or less, we'll get there around the same time. But we, the trainers, have to part ways with you lot."

"We'll be going alone to the city? Why?" Gajeel asked, flattering me with the slight disappointment in his, tone of speaking.

"Here's your map to the city. As you can see, there are some red dots in it. Those dots are Dark Guilds that might be troubling for us. You have to fight them and defeat them, then the local authorities will sentence them and you'll pass on to the next one. You don't have to run or anything, the month corresponds the time we should get there while walking. I'll be going another way to cover more ground and defeat more enemies."

"So this is going to be goodbye for us, then." Levy said, looking at the ground. She still had those sad quirks that made everyone say 'ohhh' in pity.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about not telling you about this earlier." I said.

"No that's okay, I guess we'll still stay in touch after this month, and then, once this is all over, we can finally just sit back and have ourselves a good, relaxing life."

"I can't promise that, and don't you dare make that promise to each other. It's just useless since it will never be because of a good life that one doesn't die, it'll always be about not making other people sad. But that doesn't matter, all it matters is this." I breath in, and then, "Please, don't die!" I pleaded.

"Of course we won't die, you idiot! It'd be an insult to the training you've been giving us." Lily was the one to talk this time around. Ohh, how I will miss that little fur ball that could turn into a furry's wet dreams in a matter of seconds.

"I guess it will, won't it? Well then, take care!" I turned around to the sunset and went off to my journey, until I heard a scream.

"Oi, wait a minute, there's something you have yet to see!" I heard Gajeel's scream, and then I looked back at him.

He saw that I was there, looking at him, and grinned, and then turned and went to a full blown kiss with Levy. She looked surprised at first, but then gave up and leaned in to the wonderfully sloppy and rough kiss, and she seemed to be loving it all. "Oi, now, don't get too hot right here on the street. But, this is just getting more and more painful, I will just go now."

"Bye!" Blair and Lily said, as Gajeel pressed Levy's chest to his own chest, seemingly not having enough closeness.

"OI, I MEAN IT! THE STREET IS REALLY ONE OF THE WORST PLACES TO DO IT, I CAN TELL FROM EXPERIENCE!" I screamed so I could make them stop before they'd get too busy. Which worked, as they immediately broke the kiss to look at me. "WELL DONE, BYE EVERYBODY!"

Those people, I would most certainly miss them. I walked away and remembered the old poem from my childhood, "Home was soon an afterthought, I counted the stars like missed chances and listened intently for sacred wind dances. I paused momentarily to curse the sun, too stubborn to pause and love someone. At the end, we were no different."

* * *

**Finally done! The reason this took me such a long time was because, I first started, and I didn't like it at all, so I erased a story of like three thousand words and started from scratch. I much prefer this version, believe me.**

**Now then, character designs.**

**Lily's is of my own creation, but it is supposed to resemble the patterns of the Arrancar uniforms from Bleach.**

**Levy's and Gajeel's is based on the deviantart of piku-chan,GajeeLevy- One dump of sugar****.**

**And Juvia's is based on the deviantart of Ishtak, rain above her eyes.**

**Thank these guys, and please do not consider this stealing, it was just based on them.**


	9. The First Dark Guild

**Isn't it a lovely day today?**

* * *

Horohoro walked alone through the forest. There was no sound to be heard except the sound of his footsteps as he went forwards. This would have been what people called silence before the storm and he knew he would be the one to cause the first lightning.

A building started to appear in the distance and Horohoro looked to his side, finding his little companion in battle. He was taught as a kid Requip Magic by his parents, but he could never seem to get a hold of it, so when another chance arrived, he took it, and ended up mastering the Shaman Arts. This allowed him to call forth different spirits to help him in battle, so long as he had some connection with them and they were willing to help. That spirit was then able to either take his body and infuse its magical properties within the shaman, or fuse with a weapon for the shaman to use.

Horohoro had found an ice spirit and has been using it as his primary spirit ever since. Depending on what he wanted, many things could happen with his spirit. It had the appearance of a little girl with black hair and she had big leaf protecting as if it was an umbrella. "Well then, so it begins. This is a dark guild called 'Shadow Claw' and it has done a bunch of different infractions against different people in the city, such as stealing and harming others. They are, therefore, to be defeated immediately. At least according to Lyserg, who somehow had the free time to put a very big list of Dark Guilds, divide them with everyone, and then gave the lists to us, for us pass one of them to the others. Oh, well, let's just finish this." Horohoro concetrated his magic in the spirit, forming an etherial ball which he then put it in a stave with carvings that resembled the winds and the storms. This resulted in a bright blue sword.

With the sudden release of magic, some of the dark mages went out of the guild and saw a man standing there with a sword in his hand. Seeing this as an act of aggression, they went inside to warn their guildmates to start the attack.

Horohoro saw this all, and decided not to do anything, there wasn't any need to. He was the one in charge of training a dragon slayer, small fry like these mages won't be anything more than a warm up for the day, if that. A big group of people started to come to him, but the group seemed to be dividing into two different fractions, one had weapons and was coming right towards him, and the other had nothing and was in the back for support. _"It doesn't matter either way, they will all be defeated at the end of the day. Hey, that rhymed."_

And suddenly, a bunch of different magic attacks came towards him, but he was able to jump around, using his secondary magic, the Assassination Arts, a hand-to-hand fighting style that greatly improved his physical capabilities. He found it so useful he even passed it on to his son, who, since he was yonger, got better at it than him. So with such a technique, he was able to move around the magical attacks that now could be seen coming from the guys in the back. This first attack had blocked his sight, keeping him from seeing the armed guys coming at him at full speed. Only when the attacks stopped, did he see the amount of mages coming towards him, all of them armed to the teeth.

But it didn't matter. He was stronger than them all, even when combined and working together, they were still ants fighting him. And, to show his strength, he positioned his arm, extending it to his left, and then, he quickly moved it to his right, creating a release of bright blue magic, which then solidified to ice, trapping all members from the guild. He went to the block of ice and rested his palm on it. It was then that he used his Assassination Arts to create pressure in the ice, so much so that sparks were released when in contact with the air, and the ice broke completely, releasing all the mages, as they fell flat to the ground. His experience told him to, instead of walking away from the scene, give one last strike to be sure they were finished. So he raised his spiritual sword to the sky, as it elevated all the pieces of broken ice, and then quickly stroke down to the ground, sending all the pieces to the dark mages with tremendous speeds, effectively knocking down any of the conscious guildmates.

He went forwards again, to the guild's headquarters, to see if there were any remaining mages yet to be defeated. Once he broke the door, three men quickly lunged at him. But it didn't bother Horohoro, as he quickly jumped back, which destroyed his enemies' momentum. Then, he saw the people making contact with the ground, breaking the floor, also harming their own fists with the contact with the ground. Controlling the ice again, it reappeared behind him and quickly hit those mages. They went to the ground as well, and were not capable of getting up.

There was only one man standing from all this, the guild's Master. "Who are you? Why are you doing all this?" He said, calmly.

"You were a dark guild, I just thought, now that I'm here might as well take you down."

"You could take down my men, but what makes you think you can take me down?" Fire quickly spread from behind him and went towards the man, burning the guild as well, making the structure start to collapse. The man was still standing though, it appeared as though the fire was working as some sort of stepping ground.

Horohoro really couldn't believe a guild master wouldn't even hesitate to take the guild's headquarters down, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him by now, and Horohoro just made the ice leftovers to split, again and again. The constant splitting resulted in a kind of ice dust, with which Horohoro created an incredibly fast movement, successfully creating a small snow storm within the room. He used that storm and made it go all against the unnamed master from all angles, who was then knocked out by the cold and constant attack. He also inadvertently erased the fire, but wasn't fast enough, as the structure was lost and would collapse in about five seconds. But it didn't matter. He's already left.

This was the strength of Horohoro, the strength Gajeel, Levy and Lily had to face on an almost daily basis. This was the strength of the Third between the Ten Wizard Saints.

* * *

The group that was left behind in Eyrie was walking towards the first dark guild, as they carried their backpacks, and by 'they' it meant Gajeel, seeing as he was punished for doing something incredibly reckless.

"I can't believe you! Why did you kiss me like that in the middle of the road? Do you not know romance at all?!" Levy kept screaming in Gajeel's hears, but he couldn't seem to give enough fucks. He had just kissed the one he had fallen in love with, to him, nothing else mattered, but the loud noise was starting to get annoying and he contemplated on doing it again. He then remembered, he didn't have enough fucks to care about consequences.

He turned around and kissed those beautiful, luscious lips again, this time he even so much as licked the lower one. Levy couldn't help but to stop walking immediately with that, she couldn't control herself to stop the kiss she had longed for for maybe a year and a half, maybe even more. It was too damn enticing. He was everything she had thought a hero would look like in physical aspects, except the piercings, which only further improved his already good looks. And Gajeel would never want to stop this either. It was too pleasing to see her get closer to his torso, looking for that skin contact she had been trying to get.

"Oi, don't start that again!" Lily's voice rang through their ears, but they completely ignored him. He wasn't saying anything that would cause any good to them. By now, Levy had started to run her hands in his chest, going to his shoulders and finally stopping in his short hair. It made her sad the fact she wouldn't get to know the feeling of touching that long hair, but the thought had gone as quickly as it entered her mind, when Gajeel started to lean in on her and to nibble her wonderful lips.

"You guys seriously picked the worst time to start dating." Blair sighed and went back to be next to the duo. She and Lily decided to stop to rest from their thirty minute walk. "So, wanna go behind the bush?"

"We can't leave them there alone. Who knows what might happen?"

"Who knows what might be behind the bush? We have to go there and check it out. Then, while we're there we can do ourselves a favour for working so hard?" She smiled seductivily.

"You're right, let's go!" To others that smile while in the small form might be cute at best, but to Lily, it was so goddamn sexy, he could not refuse whatever she was asking.

They went behind the bush, leaving Gajeel and Levy alone for their own act.

They kept kissing, and Gajeel's way of kissing meant biting and licking her lips, and she loved it all. When she opened her mouth, Gajeel wasted no time and darted his tongue through her mouth. That with the consistent groping of her legs made Levy remember those steamy dreams she had in the nights after reading Horohoro's porn magazines, which made her all too aware of the big man in front of her.

She gave him a tiny push, but Gajeel didn't even feel the thing. He was way too busy taking care of the woman in front of him, _"God fuck! This shrimp know how to move, squirming in my arms, fully groping my chest, she's making me ten times more heated up, I might just have to take off my shirt. I swear, I will show her a very good time now, gihi." _His hands went up her pants and groped her ass, but it gave off an unwanted reaction as Levy groaned loudly over the touch.

"Huuh, Gajeel, can we talk?" Levy finally managed to separate both of their heads.

"Oh, sure, I guess," Gajeel disappointedly said, he was ready for some action but maybe he had done something wrong that pushed her off. That thought quickly spread through his thoughts and a bit of dread started to grow inside of him.

"It's just that, I don't think I'm quite ready for this kind of development. I'm sorry, but going at it in a forest only 5 hours after you told me you had feelings for me, which you didn't technically, you only kissed, isn't really how I want to lose my, you know, it." Levy said, trying to be as objective as possible to make her point straight.

"Shrimp, you can use any words you want around me, including 'virginity', and I guess I get it, you need to be treated with respect and this might not be the way to go." Gajeel sighed and sat down in the ground "But you are kind of a tease you know."

"There, there," Levy mockingly said, "but we should just keep on if we want to arrive to the first Dark Guild tomorrow morning."

"We should go, but we don't know where the Exceeds are." Levy noticed only then that their partners were missing. "You didn't notice them, did you? Were you too busy kissing and touching me? Oh, Shorstuff, how hot it'd be if you were under me." Gajeel sang and made Levy blush a deep shade of red.

The duo waited, and waited and waited and waited. Their Exceed partners were nowhere to be found and it had been for over a hour now.

"Where are they? Gajeel, can't you smell them?" Levy was starting to get worried.

"Sorry, but can't smell them anywhere and I don't have a clue of in what direction they went to." He answered, surprisingly nonchalant,"if you hadn't been such a tease, this never would have happened."

"That was not teasing, Gajeel. I tried to groan as loud as I could-"

"Which isn't much as it is exactly like your moans-"

"Which doesn't matter, because I kept pushing your chest, shoulders and the rest of you torso-"

"You mean abs, right? Because that wasn't pushing, you were fondling me."

"Was not!"

"Was so."

"Stop it!"

"Fine, tease."

"Anyways, shouldn't we be more worried about our teammates?"

"Not really, they are strong enough to defeat the whole Dark Guild if needed, they should take care of themselves just as well."

"Well, that's true, but let's try and go that way," she ponted to her left, "you might be able to pick up their scent."

"It might work, if they were close. But they should be an hour away- Oh, wait, yeah, I can smell them. Let's go, then" Gajeel calmly said and started to go ahead, not bothering to look at Levy. The short companion didn't mind, though, as she knew there was nothing left to be said at this point.

They didn't walk a lot, as soon enough, their lost companions were found flying to their encounter.

"Finally! What have you been doing until now?" Gajeel tiredly said. The days before had been incredibly exciting with many tough battles, laughs and pervy conversations with Horohoro, and it all made the present day to pale in comparison. He knew that the next few days would be pure boredom, and had no one with whom he could have some fun. He would be back to how he was after the Tartarus incident, and he'll be damned if he had to borrow another book from the shrimp. He didn't even listen to whatever explanation the two in front of him would give, because it didn't matter, to put it simply. This was just another boring day, the one after this one would be, and the one after that, and the one after that, basically until the whole month would end.

* * *

**Aaaaand, another chapter done. Well, because to tell the adventures of Gajeel and Levy might end up being repetitive and boring, I'm thinking of putting how everyone else was doing in the month long walk. What do you think I should do? I won't post anything until I get one reply.**


End file.
